


Оранжереи, теобромин и прочие эксперименты

by crying_lestat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Khan is a good guy, Khan is genius, M/M, McCoy loves Khan, Polyamory, silly things
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: Когда Энтерпрайз уже который месяц исследует глубокий космос, и ничего не происходит, и даже Джим Кирк не может найти приключений на свою пятую точку, эти приключения находят адекватные вроде бы с виду люди и не очень. Или - до чего может довести отсутствие вменяемых занятий.=AU после ST:ID и Beyond, Хан - полноправный член экипажа на должности гражданского консультанта=





	1. Хан, Боунз, хобгоблины и сладости

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stana_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stana_fox).



Столкнувшись в пересменок между Гаммой и Дельтой в коридоре, ведущем от научной лаборатории к малой оранжерее, с коммандером Споком Хан Нуньен Сингх никак не ожидал, что коммандер не поприветствует его сухо и сдержанно, как всегда, а зависнет, прожигая взглядом почти черных глаз. Из трех попыток обойти впавшего в ступор вулканца не удалась ни одна, Спок сдвигался ровно в ту же сторону и ровно настолько же, насколько недоумевающий аугмент.   
\- Коммандер? - вопросил Хан, приподнимая бровь. В ответ его удостоили таким взглядом, словно он был одновременно Землей Обетованной, Восьмым чудом света и видением райских врат. Аугмент опешил и похлопал глазами, заслужив за это томный вздох, обдавший его теплым дыханием, благоухающим шоколадом, щедро приправленным ванилью.   
Вот тут-то до него и дошло. Коммандер не спятил на ровном месте, не влез под непонятное излучение и не надышался какой-то очередной пыльцой, а, выражаясь языком обычным и приземленным, нажрался (в его случае буквально) в стельку. Спок тем временем явно решил, что просто смотреть на неприступного аугмента мало и почти нежно обхватил ладонями его шею. Хану почему-то очень захотелось зашипеть и встопорщить шерсть, видимо, какой-то скрытый кусок генома в нем все же был кошачьим, Боунз его постоянно с этим поддразнивал, и именно сейчас Хан был почти уверен, что ядовитый доктор в чем-то даже и прав. Спок тем временем уже пытался переместить ладони выше, а именно обхватить лицо аугмента, и сам пытался сократить дистанцию между ними до несуществующей. Хан возвел взгляд к потолку, посчитал мысленно до десяти в попытке успокоиться и не нанести вулканцу непредвиденных травм. Вроде бы даже сработало.  
\- Коммандер... - протянул он в своей излюбленной манере, от которой периодически вздрагивал кто-нибудь из экипажа на мостике, - Идите проспитесь, коммандер...  
Спок еще раз томно посмотрел... поморгал... а потом резко убрал руки и чуть ли не по струнке вытянулся. И густо позеленел до кончиков ушей.  
\- Приношу извинения за неподобающее поведение, мистер Сингх, - развернулся на каблуках и практически убежал в лабораторию. Хан фыркнул, передернулся, стряхивая ощущения от внезапного контакта и зашагал к турболифту.   
***  
\- Чего? Какой еще стресс, совсем уже? Я доктор общего профиля, а не психотерапевт и не советник, иди им мозги повыноси.  
Хан стоял посреди медотсека, скрестив руки на груди, и всем своим видом давал понять, что никуда он отсюда не уйдет. Кроме того...  
\- Доктор, мое душевное равновесие нарушил ваш ручной хобгоблин, - тут Боунз неприлично заржал, - и, насколько мне известно, психотерапевт и советник пациентам саурианского бренди не нальют.  
Боунз хрюкнул, сделал широкий жест, приглашая Хана присесть на свободный стул на колесиках, а сам полез в один из шкафчиков, где хранил свою заначку и которой под хорошее настроение делился с совершенно не пьянеющим аугментом.  
\- Во-первых, он не мой, а Джима, а во-вторых - что он сотворил, что вид у тебя такой, будто тебе горн в любви признался?  
Хан закатил глаза и взял у Боунза одну из двух высоких колб, заменявших им рюмки. Сделал глоток, поморщился, выдохнул...  
\- Если он, как вы говорите, Джима, то почему он полез лапать меня?  
Боунз поперхнулся бренди, закашлялся, а прокашлявшись, вытаращил на Хана глаза.  
\- Чего? Че-го?  
Хан заправил за ухо выбившуюся челку, театрально закатил глаза и протянул доктору колбу - долить. Боунз нашарил бутылку, не переставая таращиться.  
\- Коммандер столкнулся со мной в коридоре после гамма-смены, сначала смотрел на меня будто я его потерянная родина, а потом полез меня хватать. - саурианский бренди на аугмента все-таки действовал, пусть и поверхностно, но язык немного развязал, - Еще немного, и по-моему, полез бы целоваться, - Хан снова закатил глаза, а Боунз поперхнулся вторично, - вот только от него пахло, как от кондитерской, а то я уже почти решил, что он пересидел в лаборатории с какими-то неисследованными образцами...  
\- Ну, предположим, шоколадку скормил ему я... Э-ээ, ваше высочество, вот тока без травм! - МакКой замахал на него руками, расплескивая бренди из колбы, - Но откуда ж я мог знать, что этот зеленокровный поскачет к тебе! Не, я не спорю, ты мужик что надо, пол-экипажа уже руки себе стерло на тебя дро... эээ... Ну ты понял, в общем. Но Спок, простигосподи... - доктор допил оставшееся и снова совершенно неприлично заржал.


	2. Заговоры, теории и богатый словарный запас

— Я еще раз вам повторяю, доктор, я не _называю_ ваш... эксперимент неэтичным с медицинской точки зрения, я _сомневаюсь_ в его этичности.  
—Ага, — МакКой отмахнулся от аугмента ПАДДом, — ты говоришь это таким тоном, что мне прямо сейчас хочется оказаться в дельта-квадранте и прописаться там до конца своей жизни.   
Хан фыркнул и забрал у репликатора, над которым издевался последние полчаса,что-то в нем программируя, две чашки.  
— Вот, держите, лучшего от этого недоразумения не добиться, — в чашках был кофе, качеством которого аугмент был крайне недоволен и не стеснялся об этом заявлять, — Лучше б вы скорость роста кофейных деревьев в оранжерее увеличили, доктор. Как вы можете эту отраву пить?  
— Сам ты отрава, а я медик, а не ботаник, иди свой отдел попинай на эту тему. Или Спока непосредственно, хотя я сомневаюсь, что он настолько смыслит в генетике, это скорее по твоей части.  
— Коммандер меня избегает, и я даже знаю, почему, — ехидно отозвался Хан, — очень неосмотрительно было подкармливать голодного вулканца шоколадом.  
— Да он даже без сахара был... Черт, теобромин. Ну забыл!  
— Хм… — отозвался задумчиво Хан, — я думал, медики вашего уровня такое не забывают. Говорите, сахар?  
Боунз отпил своего кофе, поморщился и полез все в тот же шкафчик за своей бутылкой бренди.  
— Эй, не смотри на меня так, это в кофе. Ты прав — гадость. Хочешь? — он поболтал в воздухе бутылкой, на что Хан вздохнул и кивнул.  
— Не откажусь. Так что насчет сахара и почему вы забыли про теобромин?  
— Так ты и в этом понимаешь? — Хан кивнул в ответ, на что Боунз по-вулкански приподнял бровь, — А теперь скажи мне, что еще и медицина для тебя тоже не набор страшных терминов, как для Джима. — Хан снова кивнул.  
— В основном та ее область, которая применима в полевых условиях, — аугмент развел руками, — так что в этом вы, доктор, пока меня обошли.   
— Но понимать ты понимаешь, это уже радует. Так вот... Смотри сюда, — Боунз включил голографический экран, на котором развернулась куча таблиц — Вот все, что мы так или иначе знаем о физиологии вулканцев. Они скрытные зеленые засранцы с кучей тараканов, поэтому информации о том, что на них воздействует как алкоголь или еще какие психоактивные вещества, у нас сехлат наплакал.  
Хан фыркнул в свою чашку в качестве реакции на сехлата и зеленых засранцев.  
— Какой у вас богатый словарный запас, доктор.  
— Поверь, ты не хочешь слышать его в полном объеме... Так вот, сахар и вроооде как высокоуглеводные продукты оказывают на вулканцев такое же действие, как алкоголь на людей. И это вроде как общедоступная информация, ну знаешь, чтобы на всяких приемах вулканцы случайно не сожрали что-нибудь не то и чудить не начали. С меня их веганства хватает, и нет, даже не думай на меня так смотреть, я знаю о твоих этических причинах. Ты ж вроде как нестрогий вегетарианец, не?  
— Метаболизм не позволяет строгое. Но мы сейчас не о моих особенностях говорим, доктор. Так почему вы забыли о теобромине?  
— Ай... — протянул Боунз, — потому что точно это нигде не зафиксировано, и все те полтора инвалида, прощения прошу, вулканца, которых я знаю лично, делают на шоколад страшные глаза и чуть ли не верещат как трибблы при виде клингонов, что "ой, нет, нет, только не это". Я в какой-то момент выгрыз мозг на эту тему старому Споку, ну тот нехотя признался, что шоколад для них примерно как ромуланский эль для нас. И вот это-то научно и ими самими неподтвержденное выпало из памяти.   
— Хм... — аугмент, похоже, наконец-то заинтересовался, — то есть, если ваша информация подтвердится, то шоколад на вулканцах может быть использован как психотропное оружие.  
— Господи ты боже мой, Хан, ну что еще от тебя можно услышать... Хотя в какой-то мере ты прав. Наверное.   
— Так вот... Я даже присоединюсь к вашему эксперименту по скармливанию нашему старпому шоколада, но — в одном случае. Если вы, доктор, на базе полученных данных разработаете антидот.  
Боунз был уверен, что так или иначе, но уломать аугмента на задуманное безобразие удастся, и сейчас он практически потирал руки, довольный результатами. А с целеустремленностью Хана все должно будет пройти идеально. Плюс — Хан действительно прав насчет данных, и если не прямой антидот, то уж средство от вулканского похмелья точно не помешает.  
— Хорошо, ваше высочество. Когда приступим? — МакКой довольно ухмыльнулся, на что Хан пожал плечами.  
— Да хоть бы и сейчас. Пожертвуете ваш персональный репликатор во имя науки, доктор?  
— Для вас, мой хан, все что угодно, — тут Боунз уже расхохотался, и похоже совершенно не заметил того, каким взглядом посмотрел на него аугмент.


	3. Заговоры, сладости и антистресс

— Что ты сегодня весь день между оранжереей и научным бегал? — Боунз ввалился в медотсек после гамма-смены, взъерошенный и настроенный куда ядовитее, чем всегда. Хан отозвался привычным фырканьем из-за дальнего стола, где залипал над микроскопом.  
— И вам доброго вечера, доктор, — не отрываясь от чего-то явно крайне увлекательного, — сегодня опыт над коммандером поставить не удалось. Зато по вашему совету «попинал» научный отдел. — тут Хан все же соизволил посмотреть на МакКоя. — Вид у вас, доктор…  
— Что, краше в гроб кладут? Знаю, черти б их разодрали, вот скажите мне, ваше высочество, какая лишняя извилина в мозгах заставляет умных вроде, не первый год служащих энсинов в инженерном совать в плазменные инжекторы свои … что у них там вместо рук. Боже, у меня сейчас глаза выпадут и мозги из ушей вытекут. Еще и Скотти туда же. Ладно, с него хоть причитается, а с этих-то что взять. Уфф… — МакКой выдохнул и плюхнулся на свободную кушетку.  
Аугмент наконец-то оставил в покое микроскоп, выбрался из-за своего стола, пинком подвинул к кушетке низкий столик с ворохом ПАДДов и поставил на него тарелку. На подозрительный взгляд МакКоя улыбнулся, забрал их чашки и направился к репликатору.  
— Может, ты мне скажешь уже, что это? — содержимое тарелки оказалось пирожным, по виду даже с натуральной клубникой. Сопротивляться этой прелести Боунзу не хотелось совершенно.  
— Результат моего общения с научным отделом, а если точнее, то с отделом ботаники и ксеноботаники. И результат нашей работы за сегодня. Мы решили не тестировать недоработанный стимулятор на кофейных деревьях… Их будет жалко. — Хан принес чашки, для разнообразия не с кофе. — Мате. Экспериментировал с теобромином, подбирал концентрации и варианты, решил попробовать, что можно извлечь из репликатора. Знаете, доктор, даже неплохо получилось, по сравнению с кофе.  
— Стимулятор?.. Ну вы даете. И это настоящие ягоды? — Хан кивнул, делая глоток из своей чашки. Серьезный до невозможности. Боунз взялся за вилку, принесенную вместе с тарелкой, отломил кусочек от пирожного… — Знаешь, Хан, вот за такую еду душу можно продать. Господи боже ты мой.  
— Теперь вы понимаете, почему я так ненавижу еду из репликатора, — уголками губ улыбнулся аугмент, — эти машины, конечно, не безнадежны, во всяком случае местный уже точно, — он махнул в сторону личного маккоевского репликатора, — но все равно еще работать и работать.  
— Перфекционист, — буркнул Боунз, всячески пытающийся не запихать в себя пирожное всем куском, — Еще скажи, что ты общие собрался перенастраивать.  
Хан кивнул, улыбаясь чуть шире. Потом тихо рассмеялся, прикрываясь чашкой, от чего МакКой привычный ко всему, но только не к такому аугменту — то, как Хан смеется, Боунз за те два года, что аугмент провел с ними на Энтерпрайз, видел от силы раза три.   
— Ну что вы там сотворили, ваше высочество?  
— Обновил меню, — Хан сделал загадочное лицо, — и если завтра капитан Кирк прибежит к вам весь покрытый сыпью и требующий антигистаминные, я совершенно ни при чем.  
— Зараза ты. Чистопородная зараза. — обычный обмен колкостями, привычный им обоим. — Хан?  
— Да, доктор?  
— Спасибо за антистресс, — Боунз приподнял пустую уже тарелку, — Это было очень вовремя.  
Агугмент молча кивнул.


	4. Аллергия, чай и нервный коммандер

— … из-за твоей собственной дурости! Джим, твою мать, сколько же можно повторять — прекрати жрать то, что несовместимо с твоим организмом!  
Хан замер у дверей медотсека, слушая раздающиеся из него вопли МакКоя и отмазки капитана. Ага, значит, все-таки не устоял, как и предполагалось. Не то, чтобы Хан замышлял эту диверсию против капитанского здоровья, ему просто было интересно, сможет Кирк удержаться или нет. Не смог. С одной стороны весело и приятно, с другой несколько обидно, что доктору опять приходится исправлять последствия капитанской глупости в таких казалось бы простых вопросах.  
— Это он специально!  
Что-то грохнулось. МакКой матерно выругался. Еще немного, и начнется скандал, при темпераменте доктора и несдержанных языках обоих это было просто неизбежностью. Хан покачал головой, перехватил термос, который нес из научной и почти просочился в отсек.  
— Доброго всем дня.  
МакКой моментально вскинулся.  
— Будет он тут добрым, как же! Это тебе хорошо, ты от идиотов в оранжерее прячешься, там одни растения, они херню не творят, в отличие от капитанов!  
И без того негодующий Кирк при виде аугмента вспыхнул.  
— Ты! Ты и твои… проделки! Все из-за тебя!  
Хан только руками развел.  
— Что на этот раз из-за меня, капитан? — только он мог произнести звание Кирка так, что оно звучало оскорблением, — Неужели ваша аллергия?  
— А скажешь, нет?! Кто репликаторы в столовой перепрограммировал?  
Аугмент закатил глаза. Ну, начинается… Но не выдержал и разорался снова МакКой.  
— Вот хоть кто бы ко мне пришел еще, кроме тебя! Но нет же, Джим Кирк просто не мог не сожрать три куска этого проклятого «Красного бархата», не-ееет! Хан, бога ради, не торчи в дверях, нервируешь.  
Аугмент не удержался от улыбки и прошел к столу с микроскопом, который уже считал своим, попутно оставив термос на столе МакКоя.  
— Что, Боунз, завел себе новую медсестру? — не удержался от комментария Кирк, — А чего не в форме?  
Хан хмыкнул и не меняя ни выражения лица, ни тональности голоса, ответил, не обращаясь к Джиму и, казалось, не обращая на него внимания:  
— Мне переодеться, доктор МакКой?  
Оба — и Боунз, и Кирк — издали странный сдавленный звук, а потом доктор отвесил капитану подзатыльник.  
— Вот же ты придурок, Джим! Мне ж еще смену работать! — и следом, уже Хану, — Ваше высочество, ваше чувство юмора меня в могилу загонит когда-нибудь! Даже не думай об этом.  
— Жаль, — аугмент пальцами зачесал выбившуюся челку, — По-моему, мне бы пошло.  
Боунз только головой покачал.  
— Дурдом и детсад. Так, Джим, свободен. Брысь отсюда, и если я опять увижу тебя чешущимся из-за сожранного тобой «чего-то не того», будешь чесаться, пока само не отпустит. А ты… — от ткнул пальцем в сторону откровенно уже веселящегося аугмента, — зараза генетически усовершенствованная….  
— Да, доктор? — в кошачьих глазах плясали черти.  
— Ай-й… — Боунз вытолкал капитана за двери, и вернувшись, подкатил стул к толу Хана, не забыв, впрочем, со своего стола забрать термос. — Это что?  
— Хорошо, что спросили, доктор. Ройбуш.  
— Офигеть. Ты там ботаников до обморока и нервного срыва еще не довел? А то ты какой-то слишком довольный, я смотрю.  
— Нет, — Хан все еще искрился весельем, — Они сами радостно бегают и практически тычут во все палочкой. Можете нас поздравить, пару-тройку дней, и наконец-то будет первая партия, если то количество можно так назвать, натурального кофе. Мы даже сушильную лампу собрали с правильным спектром. А вот коммандера до нервного припадка я похоже все-таки довел, заставив его перебрать часть архива образцов растений. Там уже нашлось много интересного, и еще интереснее, что будет дальше.  
— И-ии? — Боунз налил себе ройбуша и устроился поудобнее, упершись локтями в стол, — Экспериментальный образец он забрал?  
— Забрал, — кивнул Хан, — и я уже даже видел его в столовой, когда проходил мимо. Он там сидел и грыз эти несчастные макаруны. С аппетитом.  
Боунз зашелся в истерическом хохоте, закрывая лицо руками.  
— Нуньен, — выдохнул он, отсмеявшись, — мы с тобой подрываем дисциплину на корабле. Как это неэтично…  
— Зато весело, согласитесь, Леонард. — Хан вопросительно покосился на термос, и Боунз подвинул его аугменту, — И мне кажется, что еще полчаса, и нам стоит проверить первые результаты эксперимента.


	5. Знания, теория и научная деятельность

То, что Хан Нуньен Сингх красивый, МакКой знал. Точно так же, как знал строение скелета, расположение органов вулканцев и особенности кровеносной системы андорианцев. Это знание сидело на периферии сознания, оно просто было. Но сейчас, когда этот самый Хан сидел на койке в его кабинете в одном белье, поджав под себя ногу — на вторую, которой он болтал в воздухе, Боунз бесстыже пялился, доедал оставшиеся после обеда самого МакКоя, скармливания Споку и угощения всех на мостике пирожки по рецепту Ухуры, обсыпаясь сахарной пудрой, знание о том, что Хан красивый, выбралось с задворок сознания на первый план и громко заявляло о себе, превратившись из просто знания в осознание.   
Аугмент притащился в медотсек посреди ночи, зная, что МакКой опять не спит, поинтересовался, какого, собственно, черта он не спит, и раз уж такое дело, то кому, как ни бессонному Боунзу выслушать гениальную идею насчет…  
Насчет чего именно, Боунз не знал. Он не слушал. Он смотрел на рассыпавшуюся челку, кошачьи глаза и обсыпанные сахарной пудрой губы. И пытался понять, как так вышло и что вообще происходит.  
Хан наконец-то доел, облизал пальцы, при виде чего Боунз шумно вдохнул и зажмурился, и отставил тарелку.  
— Лейтенант Ухура тоже решила принять участие в нашем эксперименте. Хорошо. Больше вариантов. Было вкусно, кстати… Доктор?  
МакКой потряс головой.   
— Леонард… Вы меня совсем не слушали. — даже голос аугмента для Боунза прозвучал как-то иначе, — Идите спать, вам стоит отдохнуть.  
— Я не хочу, — Боунз открыл глаза. Хан стоял рядом с ним и смотрел сверху вниз, — Не могу. Знаешь, когда устал уже до такой степени, что даже отрубиться не получается, у организма даже на это сил не хватает. Смешно.  
— Нет. Леонард, пожалейте себя, — этот голос, этот взгляд… лучше правда пойти хотя бы лечь, и отправить Хана к себе, чтобы не отсвечивал, и чтобы ничего лишнего не сказать и не сделать.  
— Иду уже, мой хан, — договорится он когда-нибудь, Боунз знал за собой такое. Аугмент хмыкнул, слизал пудру с нижней губы, чем вызвал у МакКоя еще один вздох сквозь сжатые зубы и наконец-то направился к выходу из отсека.  
— Доктор, — голос совершенно бархатный. Как можно было не замечать? — Если вы чего-то хотите, доктор, просто скажите. — и ушел, только дверь за ним закрылась с легким шорохом.  
Боунз застонал и запустил пальцы себе в волосы. Как его так угораздило-то только… и что ему с этим теперь делать?  
***  
Ни в альфа, ни в бета-смену Хан в обозримом пространстве не появлялся, что в общем странным не было, коммандер Спок не появлялся тоже, только возник на мостике, проверил, не нужно ли там его присутствие и снова растворился где-то на «Энтерпрайз».   
И то, что с утра Хан даже носа в медотсек не показал, Боунза особо не напрягло, ну мало ли чем там занят аугмент, тем более у него спонтанно образовалась куча дел, но то, что и даже в обед Хана нигде не было видно, и по-прежнему не было видно Спока, доктора несколько напрягло. Осведомившись у компьютера, где именно находятся что деятельный аугмент, что подопытный, Боунз серьезно озадачился. Эти двое активно перемещались между главной оранжереей, секцией, занимаемой ботаническим отделом и малой оранжереей, этому отделу принадлежащей. Стоило пойти посмотреть…  
— Мистер Сингх, я не нахожу логичным применение естественного грунта для саженцев в условиях космического корабля, — коммандер Спок следовал по пятам аугмента, прижимая к груди ПАДД с данными, врученный ему собственно Ханом и нежно зеленея ушами.  
— А я вам пятый раз повторяю, коммандер, что без естественного грунта именно эти саженцы расти не будут, даже с нашим стимулятором, мы уже проверили, аква-грунт совершенно не подходит, в любых условиях, — Хан остановился, оборачиваясь, так, что вулканец врезался в него на полном ходу, — Осторожнее, коммандер. Отдайте ПАДД, держите куст, — аугмент выдернул у Спока из рук ПАДД и вручил тому саженец, который нес сам, — Поучаствуете в полезной научной деятельности. Кстати… — тут взгляд аугмента приобрел некоторую плотоядность, отчего у коммандера уши зазеленели как листья на саженце. Он уже подозревал, что именно спросит Хан.  
— Нет, мистер Сингх, отчет по ботаническому архиву на данный момент не готов. Я могу назначить еще персонал, кандидатуры вы подберете сами, я доверяю вашей компетенции… — почему он, коммандер Звездного Флота так разговаривает с всего-навсего гражданским консультантом, Спок не понимал.   
— Коммандер, не нервничайте, — Хан посмотрел на вулканца с сочувствием, тот уже весь стал зеленым, — вы же понимаете, что он мне нужен не сию секунду, а нужен вообще, и не только мне. Я подозреваю, что мало кто знает, что там может встретиться, просто потому, что никто не помнит, что там. Неужели вам самому не любопытно, коммандер?  
— Вулканцы не…  
Хан не выдержал, отмахнулся от Спока с каким-то неопределенным недовольным звуком и зашагал дальше к оранжерее…  
МакКой вывернул из-за угла, отвлекаемый беседой с так невовремя поймавшим его энсином из научного, и на полном ходу врезался в аугмента…  
— Хан!  
— Да, доктор? — Хан со своей сверх-реакцией успел подхватить падающего доктора, выдержать столкновение собственной спины с разогнавшимся до его скорости вулканцем и даже перехватить выпущенный Споком из рук саженец. — С вами все хорошо? — и, обернувшись через плечо на хлопающего глазами и потирающего лоб вулканца, спросил, — Вы в порядке, коммандер?  
Спок полузадушенным голосом отозвался, что с ним все хорошо и, воспользовавшись выдавшейся возможностью, смылся подальше что от аугмента, что от желающих заполучить его в свое распоряжение, раз уж случай подвернулся, научников.  
МакКою же хорошо не было. Прижатый к мокрому, растрепанному, одетому в старую футболку и перепачканному землей Хану, под спину Ханом же поддерживаемый, все, чего он сейчас хотел, так это незамедлительно провалиться куда-нибудь под грави-пластины.   
— С вами точно все в порядке? — от этого участливого взгляда глаз с кошачьим разрезом провалиться захотелось еще больше. Поэтому МакКой решил разобраться с этой проблемой так же, как и с кучей других.  
— Нет! Отпусти меня! — и когда Хан убрал поддерживавшую его руку, Боунз отошел на несколько шагов и оглядел аугмента с ног до головы, — Работа кипит? Что вы тут за балаган устроили, Нуньен?  
— Вам не нравится? — Хан развел руками — Осваиваем малую оранжерею, доктор. Очень увлекательное занятие.  
Вряд ли Хан не услышал, что Боунз опять назвал его по имени. Надо бы с этим поосторожнее, а то войдет в привычку.   
— Вот не думал, что ваше высочество снизойдет до того, чтобы рыться в грядках. Я вообще не думал, что ты в этом понимаешь, если честно.  
Хан не стал огрызаться, как он это все еще делал, если кто-то подозревал его в незнании или неумении чего-либо, он спокойно пожал плечами.  
— Я много чем занимался, доктор. В том числе и таким, ну и… — тут он наклонил голову и улыбнулся, — мне наконец-то есть, кем командовать.  
МакКой состроил недовольное лицо.  
— Тиран и деспот.  
— И эксплуататор, не забывайте. Кстати об эксплуатации… Лейтенант Катлер, — Хан остановил проходящего мимо научника, — отнесите, пожалуйста, саженец в малую оранжерею. Доктор, а мы с вами пойдем к вам… ну или если хотите, ко мне, я с вами же так и не поделился своей идеей.  
Боунз поднял взгляд к потолку — сверху никто не ответил — и обреченно вздохнул.  
— Ведите, мой хан. Я ж от тебя иначе все равно не отделаюсь.


	6. "Почему ты такой"

— Рассказывайте, что вы там придумали, ваше высочество, — настроение МакКоя никак не могло решить, забиться ему под плинтус или радостно прыгать, размахивая трибблами вместо помпонов чирлидерш, что не могло не раздражать само по себе. — А еще лучше, сходи-ка ты сначала в душ, у тебя вид такой, будто тебя только что откопали.  
Хан криво ухмыльнулся, а потом рассмеялся.  
— Почти так и было, доктор. Но я просто не мог удержаться от соблазна захватить хоть какую-то часть этого корабля. Тем более малая оранжерея все равно была почти невостребована. Теперь там будет красиво. А это, — Хан показал на свою мокрую и грязную футболку, — система полива решила, видимо, что я тоже растение, и среагировала… так.  
— Да уж, растение… Редкий вид кактуса, не иначе, — саркастично отозвался МакКой, — иди уже и не маячь тут передо мной. Вообще я тебе завидую, Нуньен.  
— Чему именно? — все-таки хорошее настроение Хана определенно было заразным, а может быть это вид аугмента со стопкой чистой одежды в руках так подействовал, но говорить колкость Боунзу расхотелось.  
— Тому, что у тебя нормальный водный душ вместо этой ультразвуковой мерзости, да-да, я знаю, улучшенный слух, сверхчувствительность и все прочее. Но не завидовать не могу.  
— Присоединитесь? — Хан приподнял бровь, и МакКой порадовался, что не успел еще ничего себе налить, а то точно бы подавился, и замахал руками на аугмента, всем видом выражая степень своего шока.  
— Иди уже! Ни стыда, ни совести!  
— Генетически не заложено, — со смешком ответил Хан уже из душевой и включил воду, оставив МакКоя представлять, как это все могло бы выглядеть.  
Лучше бы не представлял, легче от этого не стало. Впрочем, от Хана, натягивающего на ходу футболку — МакКой еще успел подумать «хорошо хоть штаны уже надел» — стало совсем нехорошо, подтянутый живот, бледная, почти белая кожа, тонкая ткань, обтянувшая мышцы и не оставляющая никакого простора воображению… Боунз с трудом оторвал взгляд, таращиться вроде как не очень прилично, не то, чтобы Хан был против, тот как раз поймал взгляд доктора и подмигнул. Боунз шумно выдохнул и очередной раз возвел взгляд к потолку. Оттуда снова никто не ответил. Не то, чтобы он этого ждал…  
— Доктор, — голос аугмента прозвучал низко и мягко, — может, мы все-таки поговорим, раз вчера не получилось?  
— А? Черт… Извини, голова вообще не о том думает, — МакКой потер переносицу, непрошеные же мысли начали плодиться в голове как перекормленные трибблы, и не смотреть на Хана не получалось. — О чем ты хотел сказать?  
— Скорее, показать, — аугмент протянул ему ПАДД, — Вот. У меня все-таки получилось это доделать.  
ПАДД как ПАДД. МакКой повертел его, не нашел ничего подозрительного и вопросительно посмотрел на аугмента. Тот кивнул, и — Боунз инстинктивно отодвинулся — сел рядом с ним на диванчик. Закрыл одним движением открытые там таблицы и вызвал какую-то программу на экран. Боунз присмотрелся к данным и присвистнул.  
— Черт побери… Нуньен, тебе говорили, что ты гений?  
Хан рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
— Вообще да, но вот именно так, доктор — нет, не говорили.  
МакКой перелистывал таблицы с биопараметрами, покачивая головой. Показания, отчеты — все в одной программе, все сведения о ком бы то ни было, кто держал этот ПАДД в руках. О, данные по их остроухому коммандеру. Интересно… А. Опять вчера объелся чего-то сладкого, сахар в крови аж зашкаливает. То-то он за Ханом ходил как приклеенный.   
— Слушай, это же… Ладно, я не буду даже спрашивать, как ты это сделал, ты на самом деле гений, но… Так вот о чем ты мне вчера говорил.  
— Но вы были слишком увлечены тем, что рассматривали меня, — аугмент это произнес без тени упрека, совсем наоборот, словно ему это — нравилось?  
– Именно как раз поэтому я тебя весь день поймать не мог. От меня бегал, что ли? — Боунз поднялся с диванчика, бросив на него ПАДД и нервно прошелся по каюте. Хан проследил за ним взглядом, поднялся следом и остановил это начавшееся хождение по кругу, схватив МакКоя за предплечье.  
— Я не бегал от вас, доктор. Зачем бы мне это делать?  
— Вот как раз из-за вчерашнего. Я ж понятия не имею, как ты к этому относишься, я не знаю, что ты…  
— Леонард. Перестаньте.  
— Перестать что? Смотреть? Твои руки, глаза чертовы, губы эти… Нуньен, господи…  
Боунз не выдержал. Сбросил руку Хана, развернул его за плечи, прижал к стене и впился в те самые, не дающие покоя губы, понимая, краем мозга понимая, что Хан ему позволяет это, не хотел бы — сейчас Боунз бы лежал кучкой костей, оправдывая свое прозвище, но он позволяет, не только целовать, будто последний раз в жизни, но и подхватить себя под бедра, сам обхватывает доктора ногами за талию и руками за шею. «Легкий какой», только и успевает проскочить в голове у МакКоя, когда Хан отрывается от его рта, запрокидывает голову и стонет на выдохе «Леонард, Лен...», и от этого стона, от того, как Хан произносит его имя, МакКой отключается полностью. Целует, целует… Шея эта, хоть бы следы остались, так все сойдет через пять минут, и это досадно, и МакКой кусает Хана и за шею, и за плечо прямо сквозь футболку, тот только рычит в ответ и соскальзывает руками с шеи Боунза ему на спину, пальцы впиваются в мышцы, какие после этого останутся шикарные синяки, МакКой даже не думает. Незачем.   
— Кровать… — выдохнул ему в ухо Хан, и МакКой вздрогнул, чуть не уронив аугмента, перехватил поудобнее и не прекращая целовать потащил к этой самой кровати, запнувшись по дороге об ножку стула, брошенные Ханом сапоги и чуть еще раз самого Хана не уронив.  
Аугмента мелко трясло, и МакКой сначала решил, что тот плачет, но не тут-то было. Хан откинулся на подушку и, закрыв лицо руками, рассмеялся в голос.  
— Лен…  
Боунз стоял у кровати в помятой форменке, взъерошенный и немного злой.  
— Весь настрой испортил… ай! — Хан огрел его подушкой и снова подпихнул ее себе под спину, уже вытягиваясь во весь рост и заводя руки за голову.  
— Леонард… Ты же меня хочешь? Ну же.  
Боунз чертыхнулся, стянул свободную голубую форменку, бросив ее куда-то не глядя, потянул вверх черную нижнюю футболку, запутался в ней, но матерясь и извиваясь все-таки отделался от ненавистной сейчас тряпки. Хан, пока Боунз сражался с одеждой, уже успел избавиться от своей, и у доктора пересохло во рту от этого вида.  
— Стыда… в тебе не заложено, это точно. — Боунз провел ладонью по длинной ноге, — Ты сам-то уверен, что хочешь именно так? Я себе все иначе представлял…  
— Представляли, доктор? — аугмент потянулся, прогибаясь, — Лен, ты много думаешь и много болтаешь. Иди сюда.  
Еще один поток нецензурной брани приняли на себя форменные сапоги, от брюк избавиться удалось куда как быстрее, и от взгляда, которым Хан скользнул по нему, Боунзу стало жарко.   
— Господи, Нуньен… за что ты — такой?  
Хан ничего не ответил, только облизал нижнюю губу, не сводя с МакКоя глаз. Того сорвало окончательно. Разве можно хотеть кого-то так сильно? Выходит, что можно. Хана — можно. Такого Хана — можно, это вздрагивающее под невесомыми ласками тело, эту тонкую кожу и сталь мышц под ней, губы эти грешные, эти вздохи и стоны, и исчезающие почти сразу следы от злых поцелуев-укусов, и длинные пальцы в волосах, и руки, которые могут гнуть дюраний — такие нежные…  
— Лен… — на вдохе, задыхаясь, — Лен, не могу больше, — самого Хана уже колотит от желания, кошачьи глаза черные от расширенных зрачков, он подставляется под ласкающие руки, пальцы комкают покрывало, — Леона-ард…  
Его выгибает в дугу, когда МакКой проникает в него пальцами, задевая то чувствительное место, аугменты словно в насмешку созданы сверхчувствительными во всем, Леонард это знает, и намерен довести Хана до края не один раз, поэтому он не слушает эти стоны, только закрывает рот аугмента поцелуями, хоть и сам уже на грани, и не знает, сколько сможет выдержать.   
Хан решает за него. Дотягивается до его члена и сжимает у основания, скользит ладонью в регенерирующем геле (и когда стащил, и когда успел только) по всей длине, шепчет «Лен, я сейчас сдохну, хватит, трахни меня уже», и кто такой МакКой, чтобы отказывать…  
Хан узкий и тесный, чертова регенерация, и стонет так, что орионские шлюхи могут пойти и покурить в уголке, и чего МакКою стоит не кончить от одного этого стона, не знает даже он сам, только двигается, медленно и осторожно, хоть и аугмент, но не значит, что с ним надо жестко, а Хан плавится под ним от этой нежности и осторожности, только рваное «Лен» на каждом движении, и смотрит в глаза, и МакКой сам не закрывает глаз, потому что это — самое лучшее, что он видел в своей жизни… Сдерживаться дольше сил нет уже никаких, он подхватывает Хана под колено и забрасывает его ногу себе за спину, тот взвывает и прогибается, хватая изголовье кровати, впуская глубже, и у МакКоя ощущение, что сдохнет сейчас он, перед глазами уже чернота, проще не смотреть, проще поймать эти волосы в горсть и притянуть к себе, закрыть рот своим, глотая стоны, довести до того самого края — и сорваться в пропасть, выдыхая «Нуньен, мой Нуньен»…  
***  
— Ты жив? — МакКой провел по ребрам Хана, тот повернулся, не открывая глаз, накрывая Боунза всем телом.  
— Щекотно… М-мм… — уткнулся МакКою в шею, — Не уходи. Не пущу.  
— Мне еще смену дорабатывать, — Боунзу и самому никуда уходить не хотелось, но надо, значит надо. — Щекотно?  
— Даже не думай об этом, — аугмент тоже провел МакКою по ребрам, — Да ты сам боишься. Будешь меня щекотать, отомщу.  
— Как скажете, ваше высочество, — МакКой попытался выбраться из-под придавившего тела, но его опять не пустили, — Нуньен, пожалуйста, ну… — аугмент недовольно вздохнул и откатился на кровати, все еще не открывая глаз, — Какой же ты…  
— Какой?  
Красивый. Расслабленный, уютный, домашний. Свой. Боунз вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас он этого всего вслух не скажет, и это досадно.   
— Лучше всех, — первое, что пришло в голову кроме, и Хан улыбнулся. Что-то вроде «А я говорил», — И… Нуньен, вот я бы никогда не подумал, что ты захочешь — так.  
— М-мм… - лениво протянул аугмент, поймал руку МакКоя в свои и прижал к губам, — Лен, мне не надо доказывать свою маскулинность. Тем более тебе, и тем более в постели. Я не Кирк.  
— Вот только Джима не поминай! — Боунз рассмеялся, а Хан наконец-то открыл глаза. В вечном серебристо-голубом с прозеленью льде появилось что-то такое теплое, от чего у МакКоя кончились все слова и он прижался губами к губам Хана.  
— Хочешь еще? — в серебристых льдинках загорелось еще что-то, чему Боунз не хотел сопротивляться.  
— Хочу. Смена. Бесит. Я приду потом? — спросил он неуверенно, на что Хан кивнул и мазанул кончиками пальцев по лицу МакКоя, обвел контур зацелованных губ.  
— Я буду ждать, — и еще раз притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать.


	7. Комплексы, аугменты и альфа-смена

Крики, вопли, беготня — альфа-смена началась. Шумели в коридорах знатно, не настолько громко, чтобы разобрать, что именно орут, но настолько, чтобы было слышно в каюте.  
Хан лениво открыл один глаз, покосился на спящего рядом МакКоя и решил, что будить доктора не будет, ему сегодня в бета-смену, а до нее еще пять часов, и если вдруг кому-то сильно понадобится именно Боунз, то на этот случай есть коммуникаторы.  
Шум не стихал, а наоборот, только усиливался, и как назло, приближался именно к его, Хана, каюте. Желание подняться, высунуться в коридор и самому наорать на источник шума стало просто нестерпимым. Ладно он, ему спать-то можно три часа в неделю, если понадобится, а доктору сон лишним не будет, особенно на этом корабле и с таким капитаном. А в воплях за дверью наконец-то стали понятны слова. «Хан, твою мать, открывай немедленно!»  
Прекрасно. Джеймс Т. Кирк своей собственной капитанской персоной ломится к нему в каюту. Хотелось бы знать, зачем. Боунза эти крики все-таки разбудили. Жаль.  
— Какого хрена кому там надо, уроды… Нуньен, куда…  
— Твоему капитану что-то от меня надо. Полагаю, не тебя, иначе, думаю, он бы воспользовался коммуникатором.  
— Да прогони ты его, пусть к М’Бенге идет, если опять чесотка заела…  
Хан довольно хмыкнул и открыл дверь.  
— Ты! Где Боунз?! Что ты с…. — капитан все-таки увидел, в каком виде перед ним стоял Хан, подавился половиной фразы и захлопал глазами. Аугмент картинно оперся спиной на дверной проем, демонстрируя себя во всем великолепии, отчего капитан покраснел, и, повернувшись в сторону каюты, произнес:  
— Лен, я ошибся, искали все-таки тебя.  
— Иду! — раздалось из глубины, и через минуту пред светлы очи Кирка предстал уже сам МакКой, злой, растрепанный и помятый, и в отличие от Хана, в пижамных штанах. — Какого хрена, Джим, совсем уже из ума выжил? Коммуникатор не работает? Тебя бешеные трибблы покусали? Что ты орешь как ненормальный?  
— Ты… Ты… Ты! — попытался придти в себя Кирк, получалось у него это скверно, особенно при виде шеи Боунза, украшенной лиловыми засосами, — Ты! Вот с … этим!  
Хан нехорошо улыбнулся, а МакКой со стоном провел ладонью по лицу. Из-за спины капитана высунулся юный навигатор, тоже явно тупеющий от безделья, и судя по всему, прискакавший сюда в надежде на развлечение, покраснел до состояния перезрелой вишни и снова спрятался за Кирка.  
— Да, Джим, я — с Ханом — сплю! И не только. Детям знать не положено, Чехов, брысь, хорош подсматривать! Нуньен, надень что-нибудь, а то у Джима комплекс отрастет размером с туманность Андромеды!  
— Еще один? — ядовито-вежливо поинтересовался аугмент, но от двери все-таки отлепился и пошел, нарочито непристойно качая бедрами, в каюту.  
***  
Слухи на Энтерпрайз распространялись мгновенно, и к бета-смене уже весь старший персонал был в курсе внезапно образовавшейся личной жизни их СМО. Когда Хан просочился в медотсек где-то спустя час от начала смены, то был встречен несколько удивленным, но в целом одобряющим взглядом Кристин. В медотсеке мало что менялось, в основном из-за самого Боунза, связываться с которым никто не считал разумным, ну или не был настолько самоубийственно настроен.  
— Я надеюсь, у капитана был шок, — единственное, что произнесла Чепел, и Хан, прекрасно осведомленный о ее отношениях с Джимом Кирком, и о том, чего два года назад стоило МакКою вытащить свою лучшую медсестру с богом забытого форпоста, довольно ухмыльнулся и кивнул.  
— Он хобгоблину уже весь его вулканский мозг сожрал, — отозвался из лаборатории сам МакКой, — ваше высочество, вас-то какие черти принесли?  
— Кофейные, — аугмент прошел в лабораторию, — Леонард… Оторвись на полчаса. Обещаю, ничего неприличного делать не буду.  
— А жаль, — Боунз посмотрел на Хана поверх голографических схем, развернутых над столом, — Мне бы не помешало. — Аугмент фыркнул, а из смотровой донеслось «Только не при мне!» Кристин.  
— Завидуете? — не удержался Хан, на что из смотровой донесся уже полный недовольства стон.  
— А если да? Вот только не могу решить, кому! — язык у старшей медсестры по остроте почти не уступал ее начальству, служба на форпосте сказывалась. — Наверное, обоим. Доктор, вы уговорите вашего хана поделиться кофе? Сто лет натурального не пила.  
— Милая Кристин, — Хан ухмыльнулся, — я с вами с радостью поделюсь, если вы отпустите вашего доктора на полчаса. Можно и на час, если доктор решит, что все еще хочет неприличного…  
«Валите отсюда оба» на лице Чепел читалось очень отчетливо.  
***  
То, что Хан скромно поименовал «первым урожаем», выглядело внушительно. Каким-то образом аугмент во главе с горсткой кофеинозависимых научников умудрились модифицировать стимулятор роста так, что тот ускорял не столько рост, сколько плодоношение растений, и за то время, что они просиживали в главной оранжерее, кофе набралось прилично. Где Хан раздобыл медную джезву и нагреватель для песка, да и сам песок, Боунз даже спрашивать не стал, только предположил мысленно, что либо очень сильно не повезло Скотти, что явно не было правдой, иначе инженер бы уже прискакал жаловаться на тиранию и эксплуатацию, либо аугмент просто замучил какой-то из репликаторов, в любом случае это было не важно, особенно сейчас, когда Хан перемещал небольшой медный сосуд на длинной ручке в горячем песке. Интересно, есть ли хоть что-то, чего этот научный эксперимент не знает, ну или чему не способен научиться?  
Кофе пах одуряюще. Настоящий кофе. Боунз почти успел забыть и этот запах, и терпкую горечь, оттененную гвоздикой и жженым сахаром. В лаборатории при малой оранжерее, которую команда Хана отвоевала у Спока и переоборудовала за какую-то пару дней под свои нужды, в том числе и кулинарные, эксперименты с растениями способствовали, обстановка была совершенно уж нерабочей, и тащиться обратно в медотсек Боунзу прямо сейчас хотелось меньше всего.  
— Может, позвать Кристин? — Хан сидел напротив и довольно улыбался, — Или отпусти ее сюда, когда сам вернешься. Надо ее порадовать, она вроде как на нашей стороне.  
— Ей нравится, что ты травмируешь самолюбие Джима, знаешь же все, ну… Тебя она поддержит, во всяком случае в этом. — МакКой пожал плечами, — Еще и поможет. Господи, кофе…  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб, док, — кто-то из лаборантов на коленке собирал нечто, отдаленно напоминающее антикварную кофеварку, какими Боунз их видел на картинках. Хан кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Да уж. Джим точно от зависти позеленеет как орионец. О, здрассти. Коммандер пожаловал. Ты жив? — ехидно осведомился у пришедшего не иначе, как на запах, Спока Боунз. Хан же молча протянул коммандеру толстостенный стеклянный стаканчик с пряным напитком. Вулканец зазеленел скулами и кончиками ушей, но стаканчик взял.  
— Мистер Сингх, доктор… — слова явно давались ему с трудом, — если вы не будете против, и если я не помешаю, я могу зайти к вам… после дельта-смены?  
Боунз поперхнулся своим кофе, а Хан хищно улыбнулся.  
— Не помешаете, коммандер, — и от его тона и произнесенного с растяжкой звания Спок зазеленел еще гуще.


	8. Зеленая фея

В каюте Хана ни самого Хана, ни тем более доктора не обнаружилось. В медотсеке обнаружился только откровенно скучающий в «мертвую» смену доктор М’Бенга, медитирующий над большой чашкой кофе. Не желая объясняться с доктором, получающим специализацию по физиологии вулканцев, Спок извинился за вторжение и шустро дезертировал.  
Каюта МакКоя была от медотсека недалеко, и Спок решил попытать счастья там, сочтя вариант максимально логичным.  
Из каюты доктора раздавались подозрительные звуки, человек вряд ли бы понял, что там происходит, но коммандер человеком не был, а слух вулканцев был лучше человеческого в три целых семьдесят пять сотых раза. И уже через пять секунд Спок понял, что совершил чудовищную ошибку, прислушавшись… В каюте откровенно, пошло, совершенно порнографично стонали, причем, судя по тембру, стонал Хан. Спок стукнулся лбом об переборку, и сполз по ней же, усевшись на пол рядом с дверью. Прерывать происходящее… не стоило, но уйти у вулканца сил не хватило.  
«Лен, Ле-еен… Лен, хватит…». Спок нервно сглотнул и потер переносицу. Не стоило поддаваться желаниям и есть ту шоколадку. Но жалобы капитана, отдававшиеся в мозгу настырным зудом, надо было чем-то заглушить. На еще одном протяжном «Лен» коммандер вздрогнул. Что надо делать с человеком, а тем более со сверхчеловеком, чтобы он издавал такие звуки… Шоколад на вулканцев действовал не только как алкоголь, но и как мощный стимулятор, усиливая все чувства и подавляя эмоциональные блоки. Слушать происходящее сил не было уже никаких, не слушать — тем более. Стоны стихли, и Спок уже решил подняться и позвонить, когда услышал «Сволочь ты, Лен», произнесенное Ханом. Ответом на это было что-то, похожее на шлепок, потом уже МакКой произнес «Я не сволочь. Я компенсирую твой трехсотлетний недотрах», и следом смех Хана.  
***  
— Лен, ты надо мной просто издеваешься, — Хан потянулся, потом поймал пытающегося подняться с кровати МакКоя и потянул на себя, — Тебе нравится надо мной издеваться.  
— Вовсе нет, — Боунз осторожно провел по ребрам аугмента, помня, что тот не любит щекотку, — Нуньен, мне нравится твоя чувствительность, да, но разве я издеваюсь? Тебе одного раза будет мало, и даже двух, а я, душа моя, не аугмент.  
— Не пытайтесь оправдаться, доктор, — почти промурлыкал Хан, зарываясь носом во влажные волосы МакКоя, — Мне нравится, Лен, мне хорошо, но я хочу не только твои пальцы, а ты сегодня решил меня мучить. — Боунз в ответ хмыкнул.  
— Ты помнишь, что к нам напросился Спок? Я не хочу прерываться, если его в процессе принесут зеленые вулканские черти.  
— Ммм… Вообще-то он торчит под дверью и слушает, — Хан довольно улыбнулся, слушая неразборчивую ругань Боунза, решившего помянуть аугментов, их слух и их создателей, — Впустим его?  
— Дай хоть штаны надеть! Какая же ты зараза, Нуньен… С меня, знаешь, Джима хватило, мне он мозг тоже повынес!  
— Не надо о Кирке! — Хан вытащил из-под спины подушку и стукнул ей МакКоя.  
***  
На лице МакКоя было написано все, что он думает о Хане, бананах и приличиях. На аугмента было можно вешать табличку: «Осторожно, порно», хотя доктор и прекрасно понимал, что провокация с злополучным фруктом сейчас рассчитана совершенно не на него. Коммандер же, практически впавший в каюту, сидел, прижимая к себе чашку с чаем и зеленел всем, чем только мог.  
— Нуньен, твою же мать, я тебе предписанием СМО запрещу это есть! — Боунз не выдержал, — Для блага остальных! Если ты это повторишь в столовой, то…  
— Моральные травмы личному составу будут обеспечены, — Хан доел несчастный банан, облизнулся и метко запустил шкурку в утилизатор, — Я прекрасно знаю, Лен.  
— Зараза, — огрызнулся МакКой. — Спок, с тобой-то что? Только не говори, что ты пришел жаловаться на Джима, который жаловался на нас, поверь, мне от него досталось — мама не горюй.  
Вулканец вздохнул и еще крепче прижал к себе кружку. Объяснить доктору, что ему нравится Хан? Объяснить Хану, что ему нравится МакКой? Объяснить им, что нравятся они оба сразу, и что это нарушает его эмоциональное равновесие и заставляет совершать необдуманные и нелогичные поступки? Это будет очень сложно…  
Особенно когда один смотрит своими странными, прозрачно-ледяными глазами и явно обо всем догадывается, и откровенно провоцирует на такие действия, о которых Спок потом будет сожалеть, а второй ворчит о том, как ему все дороги и куда бы они могли пойти, если найдут дорогу.  
— Коммандер? — Спок вздрогнул от этого обращения, произнесенное Ханом в его манере чуть растягивать звания, оно почему-то прозвучало очень пошло, — Ну не молчите, коммандер, вы же сами хотели поговорить, причем с нами обоими, разве нет?  
Спок кивнул. Боунз закатил глаза.  
— Н-да… Все очень плохо. Спок, похоже что не одному тебе нужно мозги порасслабить. Без бренди я не обойдусь. Нуньен, душа моя, тебе налить?  
— Нет, — аугмент покачал головой, — И разве мы не расслабляли твои мозги последние полтора часа?  
— Целых полтора? — притворно ужаснулся Боунз, но бренди себе тем не менее налил.  
А Спок, наконец-то собравшись с мыслями и остатком контроля, который грозил вот-вот рухнуть под натиском ощущений — запахов в каюте, тепла, которое исходило от сидящего рядом аугмента, решился.  
— Доктор… Мистер Сингх, — от официального обращения глаза закатили оба, — Я… Мне… Я не знаю, как вам сказать, но… Я испытываю к вам романтическое влечение. К обоим.  
Хан приподнял обе брови, а МакКой поперхнулся бренди так, что оно пошло носом.  
— С-сспок… кх…. Ты сейчас серьезно?!  
Вулканец опустил взгляд и кивнул.  
— Подозреваю, что нестабильное эмоциональное состояние, вызванное этими… чувствами, усилено моим злоупотреблением стимуляторами, которые, я надеялся, заглушат нелогичные мысли, но я ошибся, и…  
— Все понятно, — Хан улыбнулся и пересел на пол рядом со Споком, — Ты просто пытался, как это иногда делают люди, «запить», в твоем случае, заесть влюбленность, так? — Спок кивнул еще раз. — А почему ты не спросил?  
— Потому что вы дали понять, что не заинтересованы. — неожиданно резко ответил вулканец, и Хан удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Это тогда, когда ты напал на меня в коридоре и облапал?  
— Я не…  
— А что тогда это было? Впрочем, неважно. — Хан поднялся и дернул Спока на себя, заставляя того подняться тоже, отмахнулся от предупреждающего «Нуньен!» и буквально впился поцелуем в губы вулканца, тот на мгновение замер, а потом обхватил аугмента за шею, провел пальцами вверх и вцепился в его волосы. Хан вслепую протянул руку туда, где стоял МакКой, поймал и впечатал в спину Спока, тот только простонал аугменту в губы, а доктор решил, что терять уже нечего, обнял вулканца за талию и провел языком по острому уху… От этой простой ласки Спок издал абсолютно непотребный звук, оторвался от губ аугмента и обмяк в руках у МакКоя, он едва успел ухватить Хана за плечи, чтобы не упасть. Взгляд черных глаз был мутным, а весь вид слишком развратным, особенно для вечно сдержанного и строгого коммандера. Аугмент лизнул Спока в приоткрытый рот, отцепил его руки от себя, сбросил с его талии руки МакКоя и встряхнул вулканца за плечи.  
— Коммандер… — шепотом, на ухо, — Приходите, коммандер… Обязательно. Только… на трезвую голову.  
Спок невнятно промычал согласие, укусил Хана за губу — и сбежал из каюты. Ни аугмент, ни доктор даже не попытались его удержать. МакКой только с силой провел по лицу и выдохнул со стоном.  
— Да уж, ваше высочество, создали мы себе проблему…  
Хан фыркнул и потянул доктора за собой, в сторону так невовремя оставленной кровати.  
— Это не проблема, а удовольствие… Он придет, не бойся.  
— Чего мне бояться… Ты жадный и наглый, Нуньен, тебе мало одного меня.  
— Нет, Лен… Мне не мало. Но разве ты сам его не хочешь?  
Теперь уже фыркнул Боунз и вместо ответа толкнул аугмента на кровать.  
— Сейчас я хочу тебя, а с ним — разберемся, когда-нибудь потом… разберемся.  
Под очередное громкое и протяжное «Ле-еен…» вулканец тяжело вздохнул и оторвался, наконец, от переборки. Завтра. Он решит все завтра.


	9. Будни офицеров и шуточки вселенной

Планам коммандера не было суждено осуществиться ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни целую неделю. В один момент все было прекрасно, ханова «кофейная мафия», окрещенная так с легкой руки Скотти, решившего там поживиться и встреченного кучкой научников, смотревших на него с подозрением, достойным их аугментированного начальства, продолжала свои эксперименты, малая оранжерея под руководством все того же Хана превращалась в цветущий сад, ботанический архив приобретал осмысленность, в инженерном отделе и в медицинском царила полная гармония, когда вселенная решила, что как-то слишком уж тихо и спокойно на Энтерпрайзе.  
И начала она с капитана, которому пришло в его золотую голову, что больно уж много времени его СМО и мистер гражданский консультант Сингх уделяют друг другу, вероятно, в ущерб работе. И Джиму не пришло ничего умнее, как разнести смены старшего офицерского состава так, чтобы времени пересечься у Хана и Боунза было… да не было его в новом расписании. Хан выслушал получасовую речь Боунза, в которой он матерился на трех языках, одним из которых был клингонский, не повторяясь. Пообещал заглядывать при наличии времени. Очень хотел пообещать сделать что-нибудь нехорошее с капитаном, но решил все-таки оставить именно это обещание невысказанным. Во избежание.  
Самого Спока капитан на всю неделю приговорил к дежурствам на мостике, заменяя непосредственно его, Джима Кирка, а это значило, что коммандеру придется там торчать почти круглосуточно, за вычетом альфа-смены, которую капитану было обязательно отрабатывать по уставу.  
Сам Хан конечно работал в более-менее свободном графике, но надежды заполучить МакКоя в адекватном виде таяли, надежды заполучить еще и Спока вообще сделали ручкой и растворились в черной бездне космического вакуума, потому как Джеймс Т. Кирк наверняка найдет, чем занять Боунза так, чтобы тот из медотсека вылезал только спать, а вытащить с мостика остроухого коммандера при таком расписании было вообще невозможно.  
Но вселенная решила, что и этого мало.  
И дело было вовсе не в трех часах, потраченных на то, чтобы вытащить из труб Джеффрис приятеля Кинсера, еще двух часах, убитых на то, чтобы поймать злобного тинаксианца в инженерном отсеке, и вовсе не в пострадавшем при этом отлове самом Кинсере, на которого уронили антикварный гаечный ключ — за каким чертом он нужен был Скотти, тот внятно объяснить не смог, и не в покусанном пойманным все-таки Кевином персонале, дружно заявившемся всей толпой об восемь человек,одном андорианце, Кинсере и Скотти к Боунзу. Вместе с Кевином. Выпустив тинаксианца прямо в смотровой. Это стоило МакКою одного трикордера, одной био-койки, которую покусанные обещали починить, и боунзовой заначки, которую обещал вернуть уже Скотти, которому досталось за всех вместе.  
И не в том, что химики за отсутствием направляющей в виде Хана что-то перепутали в формуле стимулятора, и подкормленная этим составом безобидная с виду лиана набросилась на самого Хана. Тот это стоически перенес, из лианы выпутался, формулу получившегося состава заставил записать и классифицировать как потенциальное биологическое оружие. И по возможности протестировать на чем-нибудь, что не протянет свои плети к живым и разумным организмам, заставляя их изображать скульптуру Лаокоона (без сыновей). И не в том, что система полива в малой оранжерее опять своенравно полила аугмента и двух ботаников. И не в том, что на столе Хана кто-то оставил саженец кошачьей мяты, на которую аугмент отреагировал… странно. Инцидент зафиксировали. Мяту унесли с глаз подальше. Про мурлычущего Хана постарались забыть. МакКой правда потом клянчил по внутренней сети видео с камер наблюдения, мол, это бы доказало его теорию о кошачьих генах, встроенных в ДНК аугмента. Но это тоже были мелочи.  
И даже то, что Споку приходилось находиться на мостике в те моменты, когда не знающему, куда себя девать от скуки капитану приспичивало поговорить. А точнее, пожаловаться на никак не проходящую моральную травму, нанесенную ему его лучшим другом и одним ходячим научным экспериментом. Коммандер сначала нежно зеленел, потом перестал обращать внимание, вычленяя из потока жалоб некоторые детали касательно организма аугмента, исключительно с научной целью. Например те, которые относились к размерам отдельных частей этого организма. На пятом кругу жалоб не выдержала Ухура, предположившая, что капитан завидует не столько самим частям организма, хотя и этому тоже, сколько МакКою и тому, что доктор может от этих частей получить. Джим покраснел и заткнулся, а Спок поставил ментальную галочку чем-нибудь отблагодарить лейтенанта за спасение психики состава мостика.  
Нет, дело было вовсе не в этом. У вселенной были куда более изощренные представления о том, как можно испортить жизнь одному отдельно взятому экипажу.


	10. Светлячки и культурные отсылки

— Доктор, — Хан дернул носом как хищник, втягивая воздух, проследил взглядом за удаляющимся из медотсека пилотом, — Объявляйте «оранжевую». Это не Сулу.  
— Ч-что? — МакКой недоверчиво посмотрел на аугмента, но тот только коснулся пальцами виска, — Понял.  
«Внимание, экипаж. Оранжевый уровень тревоги. Биологическая опасность. Внимание, экипаж. Оранжевый уровень тревоги…» Автоматическая система оповещения действовала МакКою на нервы, но за два года он выучил, и на своей шкуре в том числе, что чутью аугмента стоит доверять.  
— Заблокируйте дверь, доктор. Они сюда пролезть не могут, изоляция другая. И лучше сядьте.  
Боунзу очень захотелось выпить. Хан в боевом режиме, пусть только частично — зрелище не для слабонервных. Он слабонервным себя не считал, но холодок по спине все равно прошелся, не каждый день видишь, как твой любовник превращается в машину смерти в одно мгновение.  
— Нуньен, может ты уже скажешь, в чем дело? А то у меня впечатление, что ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаем все мы.  
Хан закусил губу и кивнул. Выдохнул.  
— Скорее всего — знаю. Леонард, те призраки… Вы сочли их безопасными.  
— Ага, — МакКой все-таки не выдержал и бренди себе налил, — Не смотри на меня так, мне надо! Я не аугмент!  
Хан подошел к нему со спины, положил ладони на плечи и уперся лбом в затылок.  
— Я помню. Лен… Сядь. Успокойся.  
МакКою не хотелось ни садиться, ни успокаиваться, ему хотелось, чтобы этот локальный ад закончился и уже уйти наконец спать. Желательно, не одному. Потом заниматься сексом несколько часов, а потом опять спать, и он бы так и сделал, но у вселенной были свои планы на МакКоя и его свободное время.  
— Что ты знаешь?  
— Эти… призраки, — Хан поморщился, потирая висок так, будто у него болела голова, — они… Они влезают в голову, замещая собой сознание, это… Доктор, я помню момент перехода, вот я в инженерном, Скотт и я закрываем утечку варп-плазмы, и вот я уже… неважно. Не здесь. А потом я прихожу в себя и вижу, как Скотти на меня смотрит. Он решил, — тут аугмент хмыкнул, — что меня уже тоже от усталости «выносит», пользуясь его выражением.  
— Да нас всех уже… — перебил его Боунз и сделал глоток бренди, — Я решил, что вырубился все-таки, знаешь, на пять минут, когда мозги уже перегружены, решил, что мой дом и мой сад мне приснились. А тут сначала Сулу не в себе, а потом ты прибегаешь как ошпаренный. Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Если б ты еще сказал, что с этим делать. И кстати, душа моя… Тебя я б прям сейчас спать отправил. Ты ж на одном упрямстве держишься.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
— Я и говорю. Идеи есть какие? Мне не улыбается сидеть в медотсеке. Не, здесь уютно, безопасно, по твоему заверению, есть репликатор и все прочее, но я хочу к себе в каюту. Или к тебе. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Хан даже умудрился улыбнуться.  
— Есть, доктор. Нам нужен коммандер и весь ваш персонал. И дайте мне трикордер…  
***  
Спок прибежал, в прямом смысле этого слова, через пять минут, с одним из научников — лейтенантом Катлером, аугмент его прекрасно знал, в кильватере. Персонал медотсека сидел в большой операционной, Боунз недовольно расхаживал по свободной пока что смотровой, а Хан перенастраивал трикордер с таким выражением лица, что даже Боунзу не особо хотелось на него смотреть.  
— Призраки, — только и выдохнул коммандер, впихивая лейтенанта в медотсек и просачиваясь следом, — Внетелесная разумная жизнь. Доктор, пожалуйста… найдите что-нибудь от головной боли.  
Боунз кивнул, а Хан смерил взглядом обоих пришедших.  
— И вас тоже, выражаясь грубо, поимели в мозг? — вулканец помассировал виски, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и только после этого ответил.  
— Можно сказать и так. У вулканцев очень сильные ментальные щиты, я им неинтересен, подозреваю, мистер Сингх, что у вас тоже…  
— Угу. А лейтенанта вы зачем притащили?  
— Мистер Катлер сам все расскажет… Спасибо, доктор, — это уже было сказано Боунзу, вколовшему страдающему коммандеру дозу обезболивающего.  
— Не за что, — МакКой погладил вулканца по плечу, — Так, дети. Получается, что уже двое на этом корыте как минимум подозревают, что произошло, как максимум знают, и вероятно, знают как с этим бороться. А теперь вопрос — почему об этом до сих пор нихрена не знаем ни я, ни коммандер? Про Джима я даже спрашивать не буду. Ему бесполезно, он сам решил полезть в эту руину…  
—…хоть его и предупреждали. — закончил фразу Хан. — Что такое «не везет» и как с ним бороться. Пойдемте в операционную, будем искать решение исходя из наших данных.  
***  
— В общем и целом вот. Эти «болотные огни» встретились еще экипажу NX-01. Они тогда придумали, как их выгнать, в отчете значилось пространное «методом лишения сознания», обожаю армейские формулировки, — проворчал аугмент. — Теоретически это наверное возможно…  
Боунз закатил глаза, всем собой выражая «только без жертв». Лейтенант из научного поднял на Хана глаза, и тот кивнул.  
— Рассказывайте уже. Нам любая информация пригодится.  
— Мистер Сингх, доктор МакКой… Коммандер… Я эту историю про «блуждающие огоньки» знаю от моей семьи. Бабушка и дедушка служили на NX-01. Доктор Флокс и лейтенант Элизабет Катлер, о дедушке-то вы наверняка слышали, — лейтенант нервно рассмеялся, когда МакКой на него вытаращился — тут еще дело в чем… они на меня тоже попробовали напасть, но я им чем-то не понравился. Я же денобуланец, хоть и на три четверти, а не полностью, ну и… они нас не любят. Неважно, в общем мне они не опасны. А дедушка рассказывал про них, как про курьезный случай в практике, что им нужно сознание, понимаете, чтобы вселиться. И… я наверное не так объясняю. Чтобы вселиться, им надо, чтобы реципиент был в сознании, вот. Иначе у них не получалось.  
— Хм… И что сделал тот экипаж? — МакКою уже стало намного интереснее, — Сонный газ что ли пустили?  
— Слишком просто, во-первых, слишком долго, во-вторых, — Хан потряс головой и сжал переносицу, Боунз все-таки был прав, что он держится на одном упрямстве, — Там было явно что-то изящнее. И быстрее.  
— Не знаю насчет «изящнее», мистер Сингх, — лейтенант прошелся по операционной, сопровождаемый взглядами всех, кто там сидел, — но про «быстрее» вы правы. СО2 в высокой концентрации. В очень высокой концентрации. Моментальная потеря сознания всеми, кто был на корабле.  
— В теории это выполнимо, — Чепел считала что-то на ПАДДе, — закрыть вентканалы…  
— Заполнить корабль газом и подождать, — продолжил уже сам МакКой, — Выполнимо, и опасно. И после всего этого у нас будет полный медотсек народу. Н-да, на том свете отосплюсь видимо…  
— Я думал про монооксид… — Хан произнес почти шепотом, но МакКой умудрился это услышать. — Но это слишком даже для меня.  
— Ага. Хорошо, что не додумал, а то как представлю, что почти четыреста человек будут потом блевать, аж дурно делается. Ладно, одно решение с горем пополам нашли. Еще идеи есть, а? Ваше высочество?  
— Можем поиграть в «Охотников за привидениями», — в ответ на десяток очень сильно недоумевающих взглядов Хан зажмурился и застонал, — Это была культурная отсылка! Кино было такое в мое время, люди там охотились на привидений. Понятно, до вашего времени оно не дожило… Жалко. Спрошу у своих, потом, может, внесли в базу…  
— Хан! — не выдержал Боунз, — Давай потом про кино, нам с этой хренью что-то делать надо, ну! Ты сам сказал, у тебя есть идея.  
— Мгм, — аугмент кивнул, — смотри, если мы даже усыпим экипаж, эти призраки никуда не денутся, их корабль практически разрушен, и они просто дождутся, пока все очнутся и начнут заново. Поэтому их надо выгнать.  
— Как? — Боунзу это все категорически не нравилось, черти б драли Джима с этим «куда не ступала нога человека», в его случае — человека с отсутствием самосохранения. А ведь отговаривали всем составом мостика, да и сам Боунз был категорически против. Хана, ясное дело, даже не спросили, тем не менее и аугмент высказался в крайне недвусмысленных выражениях, да еще и свежевыученным клингонским матом припечатал.  
— Они внетелесная форма жизни. Энергетическая, — вклинился в их разговор Спок, морщась и потирая висок. Боунз вколол ему еще одну дозу обезболивающего, даже не спрашивая. — У них должна быть частота. Длина волны. Что-то подобное. И…  
— И если мы это что-то определим, — продолжил за него Хан, — то мы сможем их или выгнать, или изловить. Не, я точно спрошу у своих про кино. Особенно после всего вот этого. Поймете, почему, — аугмент криво ухмыльнулся. — Лейтенант, — позвал он Катлера, — Рискнете выйти навстречу врагу? Они вас вроде как не трогают…  
— А давайте, — с энтузиазмом ответил научник, и Хан протянул ему модифицированный трикордер, — Кстати, у нас же есть стазис-контейнеры в ботаническом, доктор, у вас они тоже должны быть, может, попробовать поймать одного?  
МакКой тяжело вздохнул и пошел рыться в отсеке с с оборудованием для биоматериала. Выудил контейнер и вручил лейтенанту. Тот выглядел просто-таки восторженно, и его можно было понять, денобуланцы вообще крайне позитивная раса, а тут еще наконец-то что-то происходит.  
— Удачи, — МакКой приоткрыл дверь медотсека, выпуская научника и сразу же ее закрыл.  
Вокруг лейтенанта моментально собралось около десятка блуждающих огоньков, они кружились вокруг него, но ни один не сделал даже попытки слиться с ним. Сам Катлер водил трикордером около огоньков, и его брови уползали все выше и выше, вулканцы б позавидовали, а потом он сунул трикордер за пояс и осторожно, словно ловя редкую пугливую бабочку, поднес контейнер к одному из призраков и резким быстрым движением захватил его в стазис-поле, герметизируя.  
— Вау, — только и сказал лейтенант, проскальзывая обратно в безопасность медотсека, — Вы просто не поверите…  
Хан забрал у него трикордер, на призрака в контейнере, водруженном на смотровой стол, нехорошо оскалился, и чем дольше аугмент просматривал данные, тем больше менялся в лице. Теперь это была улыбка, из тех, от которых кровь стынет в жилах.  
— Коммандер, — позвал он Спока, — кажется, у нас есть решение. Спок кивнул, и Хан уселся рядом с ним, отдав трикордер, — Сможем, как думаете?  
Вулканец просмотрел еще часть данных и поднял взгляд на аугмента.  
— Вероятность успеха оцениваю в девяносто восемь процентов.  
Боунз, а за ним все, сидящие в медотсеке, выдохнули.


	11. Подручные материалы

— Хан, ты это вот просто взял и придумал? — МакКой недоверчиво смотрел на собранный из того, что нашлось в медотсеке, то есть из трех трикордеров, останков биокровати, так и не починенной за все прошедшее время, лично его, Хана, коммуникатора и еще деталей по мелочи, выдранных из устаревшего, но не списанного оборудования стремного вида эмиттер.  
Аугмент соизволил моргнуть, похоже ему уже и это давалось с трудом, после четырех часов мозгового штурма и активной сборки их со Споком чудо-машины.  
— Собрал по аналогии. Примитивной, — Хан вздохнул и потер глаза, — Доктор, давайте я расскажу, когда все закончится и мы все отдохнем. На призраков должно подействовать. На него, во всяком случае, — он кивнул в сторону стазис-контейнера, — действует.  
— Вам бы в исследовательском работать, мистер Сингх, — лейтенант Катлер, в отличие от Боунза, на устройство смотрел с восхищением, — вам бы цены не было. Вам и так ее нет, а там бы… Да вы бы Звездный Флот за год на сто лет вперед бы продвинули.  
Доктор думал, что Хан сорвется. Нет, хватило выдержки, ну или уже пережил все то, что было… Во всяком случае, той реакции, которой Боунз ждал, не последовало, Хан только покачал головой.  
— Спасибо, но нет. Мне комфортнее здесь.  
Лейтенант кивнул и продолжил то, чем они занимались последний час, то есть снова включил эмиттер и поставил стазис-контейнер с призраком рядом. Призрак в контейнере заметался как бешеный, словно пытаясь прорваться за силовое поле.  
— Работает. Значит, что делаем-то? Это надо пронести на мостик, подключить там и запустить сигнал по кораблю? А дальше?  
— Сначала следует усыпить весь экипаж вне медотсека. Затем активировать эмиттер альфа-волн. А дальше, лейтенант, нам надо будет отстыковаться от разрушенного корабля, но не раньше, чем мы убедимся, что последний представитель внетелесной жизни покинул «Энтерпрайз».  
— У нас все готово, объема СО2 хватит, чтобы за пару минут отключился весь экипаж, коммандер, единственно, нам нужен ваш код доступа, — Чепел помахала в воздухе ПАДДом, — Хотите — проверьте расчеты, если есть сомнения. Да, и для открытия вентканалов нам тоже нужен будет код.  
Спок сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, восстанавливая контроль. Усталость доканала не только персонал медотсека, но и Хана, а это уже о многом говорит. Да и сам он тоже далеко не в лучшем состоянии, если не в худшем, чем тот же Хан.  
— Я доверяю вашей компетенции, мисс Чепел, — стандартный тоже уже давался с трудом, мозг автоматически переключался на вулканский, — Коды я предоставлю. Доктор, — обратился он к МакКою, — У вас должны быть дыхательные маски.  
— Естественно, должны, и есть. Надеюсь, ты не один туда геройствовать попрешься?  
— Со мной, — вместо коммандера ответил лейтенант Катлер, — Потому что для меня они безопасны и…  
Хан медленно выдохнул, звук при этом напомнил Боунзу тихий рык, и с усилием поднялся, сделав шаг к коммандеру.  
— Без меня не пойдете. Не вздумай даже. — Спок поднял на аугмента взгляд — и вздернул бровь в удивлении. Хан сейчас очень сильно напомнил ему Ай-Чайю, его сехлата. Такой же инстинкт вожака стаи, защищать от опасности. Он положил баллон с воздухом от дыхательной маски на смотровой стол и выпрямился. Хан не отступил ни на шаг, — Не вздумай.  
«Вот сейчас точно рванет», подумал Боунз, глядя на этих двух, прожигающих друг друга взглядами. Да оно и должно было рвануть когда-нибудь, вопрос времени, но почему сейчас-то, а? У кого нервы раньше не выдержат, интересно. Ну да, у него самого и не выдержат. Так, его личный кабинет сейчас свободен…  
— Нет, мистер Сингх, вы с нами не пойдете. Нам может потребоваться помощь с дистанционным управлением, и ваш уровень знаний для этого максимально подходящ.  
— Коммандер… — обращение прозвучало каким-то тигриным рыком, и у Спока снова невольно возникла мысль про сехлата. — Вы знаете, что…  
МакКой договорить ему не дал, подхватил обоих под локти и дернул на себя.  
— Так, хватит тут драму перед благодарными зрителями устраивать. В мой кабинет, оба. Постарайтесь ничего не сломать, ни там, ни друг другу.  
— Это было бы исключительно нелогичным поступком, доктор, — вот тут МакКой не удержался и отвесил вулканцу шлепок по пятой точке.  
— Марш!  
***  
Уйти Боунзу не удалось. Эти двое не то готовы были сцепиться, не то… Что — он так и не успел додумать, Хан сгреб его и ткнулся лицом в плечо, делая глубокий вдох.  
— Спасибо, Лен. Я на взводе.  
— Мы все, душа моя… Давай вот вы сейчас с остроухим объяснитесь без крика, а я за вами присмотрю. Дети-дети, как с вами тяжело…  
Хан усмехнулся, разжал объятия и повернулся к вулканцу, наблюдавшему за ним и за доктором с приподнятой бровью.  
— Коммандер… Спок. Я тебя прошу. Ты знаешь, что для тебя эти призраки небезопасны, и если вдруг кто-то из них решит в тебя вселиться, лейтенант Катлер с тобой не справится.  
Спок наклонил голову, рассматривая аугмента, обдумывая сказанное, и в целом понимая, что тот прав, и будь обстоятельства хоть немного иными, от помощи аугмента он бы не отказался. Но не в данной ситуации.  
— Хан, — первый раз вулканец назвал аугмента не по фамилии, пусть и не настоящим его именем, но прозвище давно уже стало вторым именем для него, — Я прекрасно оцениваю исходящую от внетелесной жизни опасность, и я бы принял твое предложение, поскольку оно логично, — аугмент кивнул, прикрывая глаза, — Но к сожалению, я не могу себе этого позволить. Для тебя эти призраки опаснее, чем для меня. Я… — вулканец замялся, подбирая правильные слова, — я не могу поставить тебе ментальные щиты в таком состоянии, в котором пребываю.  
Они все устали. И если уж Спок говорит о «таком состоянии», значит, что даже он уже держится на одном упрямстве, а не только Хан. Что уж про людей говорить, в самом МакКое столько стимулятора в крови и энергетика в желудке, что странно, что он еще не булькает при ходьбе.  
А еще… Не только Хан волнуется за этого хобгоблина чертова, но и Спок волнуется за нервного и дерганого аугмента. Иначе не назвал бы Ханом. Иначе не стал бы объясняться.  
— Спок… — аугмент шагнул навстречу вулканцу, дотронулся до его виска, скулы, провел пальцами по острому уху, — Пожалуйста. Тебе нужна помощь, ты это знаешь, я это знаю. Не усложняй все. — он потянул Спока на себя, тот даже не стал сопротивляться, только глубоко вдохнул и прижался к аугменту, позволяя себя обнять.  
Ладонь вулканца легла Хану на плечо… и его пальцы сжались на болевых точках, он успел подхватить на руки оседающего на пол аугмента и осторожно уложить его на кушетку, стоявшую у Боунза в кабинете.  
— Прости. Так надо.  
— Идиот остроухий, — простонал МакКой, чуть ли не бросаясь к бессознательному аугменту, — Он тебе этого в жизни не простит, ты понимаешь? Вот же идиот-то, господи…  
— Я понимаю, доктор. Но рисковать его здоровьем не считаю должным.  
Боунз проворчал что-то про упертых ослов.  
— Идите уже, делайте, что там вам надо делать, мы с Кристин проследим со своей стороны. И готовься к тому, что тебе будут отрывать голову после того, как все закончится.


	12. Побочный эффект

Очнулся Хан рывком, словно из-под воды вынырнул. Мозг вернулся в рабочее состояние, со слышимым практически скрипом произвел перекалибровку. Что-то теплое и упругое под головой дернулось, а сверху раздалось сначала сдавленное хрюкание, а потом уже несдерживаемый хохот.  
— С возвращением, ваше высочество, — тут сознание вернулось окончательно. Он в медотсеке, лежит головой на коленях у МакКоя, который, собственно, и ржал. — Слушай, на каком языке ты вот сейчас ругался?  
— На хинди, преимущественно, — тело ощущалось так, словно его запихали в ванну с желе, — Эта жопа с ушами свалила?  
Боунз аж взвыл от хохота.  
— Свалил, свалил, полчаса назад. Судя по переговорам, пока все в порядке, насколько вообще может быть. Эти призраки особо ничего натворить не успели, похоже, у них период адаптации к физической форме длинный. Сам как?  
— Кое-как. Будто в вату завернули и скотчем обмотали, тело не слушается.  
— Понятно. Лежи тогда. — Боунз запустил пальцы аугменту в волосы и мягко помассировал, — Когда в себя придешь, посмотришь, что они там творят?  
Очень хотелось перевернуться на бок и уткнуться лицом в теплый живот МакКоя, и заснуть на несколько часов, но сейчас этого делать было нельзя. Хан промычал согласие и прикрыл глаза. МакКой хмыкнул, продолжая массировать Хану голову.  
— Что такое, Лен?  
— Ничего, отдыхай. Просто… необычно. Ты — и вдруг ругаешься, да и не только, и вообще, вроде ты, а вроде и нет.  
— Я. — Хан вздохнул и поймал уже собравшегося убрать руку из его волос МакКоя за запястье, — Продолжай. Приятно. Еще минут десять, приду в себя окончательно. Лен, это я, только я до всего, что произошло, до лабораторий, до того, как меня еще раз пересобрали практически по атомам. Не Хан. Нуньен. Мальчишка из трущоб Дели. Прости, но придется потерпеть меня такого еще немного.  
Аугмент сам не был привычен к таким побочкам, за все время они всего-то два раза происходили, самый первый еще в юности, когда его, только выпущенного из лабораторий, отправили с парочкой таких же свежепеределанных на задание по обезвреживанию террористов. С заданием они справились, но обратно их пришлось доставлять на транспортнике, и когда Хан пришел в себя после контузии (обычный человек на его месте в себя уже не пришел бы никогда), то долго и упорно ругался на смеси хинди и почему-то русского. Хоакин и Отто — именно тогда-то они и познакомились, и можно сказать, подружились, ржали как больные. Второй раз такое произошло уже на «Ботани Бэй», практически перед самым погружением в криосон, там ни видеть этого, ни смеяться над этим было некому, Хан оставался последним неспящим.  
Хан подозревал, что и Маркусу от него досталось, сразу после пробуждения из крио, но уверен не был, он вообще мало что помнил из того, что было сразу после его разморозки, но искренне надеялся на то, что адмиралу пришлось выслушать весь запас брани, выученной за не очень долгую, но весьма насыщенную жизнь.  
— Эй, не уснул там? — выдернул его из воспоминаний голос МакКоя, — Эти уже до мостика добрались и эмиттер включили.  
Хан поднялся одним движением, тряхнул головой и потянулся, тело вроде слушалось как должно было. И зверски хотелось кофе. Но это может и подождать.  
— Понял. Доктор, дайте коды от биосканера, ваш и коммандера, я его перенастрою на частоту призраков.  
— А вот и его высочество вернулось, — с деланым недовольством произнес МакКой, — сейчас все будет.  
Аугмент улыбнулся уголком рта. Значит, доктора совсем не напугал этот случайный откат в прошлое. Что ж, хорошо. Он набрал коды доступа Спока, подождал, пока МакКой наберет свои, и принялся за калибровку биосканнера. И через какое-то время поймал на себе удивленные взгляды не только доктора и Кристин, но и почти всего медперсонала. Что на этот-то раз, а? Хан вопросительно приподнял бровь, мол, что случилось?  
— Ты поешь. Напеваешь, точнее. — Боунз улыбался во весь рот, — Кто бы мог подумать.  
— А… Значит, тебе придется меня терпеть дольше, чем предполагалось. Контроль поехал, обычно это быстро проходит, но тут, похоже, на переутомление наложилось то, что со мной сотворил коммандер, и… Вот тебе наглядный пример того, что со мной может быть.  
— Да, ты ругаешься, говоришь человеческими фразами, поешь и вообще очень милый. Я не против, ваше высочество. Кстати, а что это была за песня?  
Хан пожал плечами. Любимых, тех, которые ему когда-то нравились, было немного, а уж тех, которые бы он мог петь… Одна.  
— Джим Моррисон это был. The Doors, точнее. Я попрошу у своих, это точно должно быть. Жалею сейчас, что не скопировал себе медиа-архив с «Ботани Бэй».  
Боунз кивнул и заглянул через плечо аугменту, посмотрел, как быстро он набирает на голографической клавиатуре коды, отсекая несущественные в данный момент формы жизни, перестраивая сканеры на нужную частоту. Еще несколько минут, и сканеры высветили на большом экране точное количество призраков. Двести тридцать на всем корабле и еще один в медотсеке. И те, которые были снаружи, очень быстро двигались в направлении стыковочного шлюза.  
— Работает. Прекрасно просто. Еще немного, и это безобразие закончится. Хан, смотри за ними, а нам надо готовить отсек… Вот я гарантирую, что мы легко не отделаемся, обязательно кого-нибудь откачивать придется, и кабы не Джима в первую очередь. С тебя, душа моя, — Боунз не удержался и обнял аугмента, прижавшись щекой к моментально напрягшейся спине, — еще и какое-то кино причитается. Про привидений.  
— Конечно, — Хан накрыл руку доктора, чуть сжал пальцы, — Как только все закончится.


	13. Слово

— Двадцать… третий. Все-еее… Отделались малой кровью, Хан, неси его во вторую смотровую. Я прямо-таки горжусь этим экипажем, — МакКой устало опустился на кресло в основной смотровой, — Даже с Джимом никакой жопы в этот раз не случилось.  
Хан отнес пострадавшего энсина туда, куда было сказано, вернулся и сполз на пол рядом с креслом Боунза, устраивая голову у него на коленях. Тот моментально запустил пальцы в черные волосы, тяжело вздыхая.   
— Шли б вы спать, ваше высочество. Я закончу все тут, смену Джеффу передам и приду. Мне даже гоблина удалось уже сплавить отдыхать, ну. Только ты никак не уйдешь, вредный ты человек.  
— М-мм… Я не чело — а-аагх — век, — отговорка прервалась зевком, Хан запрокинул голову так, чтобы видеть лицо Боунза, — И никуда без вас, доктор, я отсюда не уйду. Что там капитан?  
Боунз погладил аугмента по щеке, тот только подставился под ладонь как кот, совершенно не обращая внимания на суетящийся в отсеке персонал.   
— Джим… Джим скачет, как в жопу укушенный, отсматривает видео с камер и все прочее. Я ему уже сказал пару ласковых, Спок отоспится и тоже добавит, я тебе гарантирую. Будет думать, как соваться во всякие стремные руины. Или нет. Хорошо, что у нас есть ты и гоблин. Не знаю, как бы мы без вас справились.  
— Катлеру спасибо сказать не забудьте, — Хан закрыл глаза, продолжая подставляться под ласкающую ладонь, — Вот без него все точно было бы намного сложнее.  
Боунз наклонился и поцеловал аугмента в лоб.   
Проходящая мимо Кристин сочувственно посмотрела на все это, предложила устроить Хана отдыхать прямо в отсеке, за что аугмент, явно собравший все оставшиеся силы, сдержанно поблагодарил, поднялся, то ли цепляясь за маккоевские колени, то ли, пользуясь случаем, их лапая, и покачиваясь, побрел к дверям.   
— Может, проводить? — поинтересовалась Кристин, на что Боунз только отмахнулся, мол, вот уж кто-кто, а Хан точно до каюты доползет. Вероятно, заснет, как только зайдет, но доползет.  
— Не. Давай лучше с этими горемычными разберемся, да сами уже отчалим. Джеффу зато скучать не придется, а то он жаловался…  
— Я считаю, мы с капитана должны по крайней мере по два выходных содрать, — Чепел кивнула и присоединилась к народу во второй смотровой. МакКою не нашлось, чем возразить, да он и не собирался.  
*  
Свалить отдыхать самому МакКою удалось через полчаса, после выдачи инструкций вменяемому персоналу, ругани с М'Бенгой, отобравшим у него очередной гипо со стимулятором и короткого, но совершенно безобразного скандала с Джимом, прискакавшим в медотсек выяснять, как, что и к чему, и имевшему неосторожность ляпнуть и так взведенному Боунзу что-то не очень лестное про их деятельность. От огребания ПАДДом по затылку Кирка спас все тот же М'Бенга, уже выпихивавший МакКоя из его вотчины под рефрен «Спать, спать, СПАТЬ!» и то, что если у капитана есть вопросы, то можно обратиться к мисс Чепел. С очень злой Кристин Джиму иметь дело хотелось еще меньше, чем с нашедшим силы наорать на него МакКоем, за сим капитан удалился разбираться с произошедшим за время его ментального отсутствия в одиночку, а Боунза в четыре руки наконец-то вытолкали из отсека.  
До своей каюты ему было намного ближе, но перспектива настоящего душа в каюте Хана для начавшего отключаться мозга была куда привлекательнее, и Боунз уже на автопилоте потащился к турболифту.  
В каюте аугмента, код от которой доктору выдали еще после первой их совместной ночи, освещение было приглушено ровно настолько, чтобы не спотыкаться об обстановку, там пахло сандалом и играла какая-то неизвестная МакКою инструментальная музыка. Хозяин каюты, видимо, уже спал, поэтому доктор как можно тише пробрался в душевую, оставив форму валяться бесформенной кучей рядом с ней, и долго отмокал под горячей водой просто потому, что мог.  
Не найдя в обозримом пространстве полотенца он решил заглянуть в спальню, мало ли, может Хан его там бросил, и застыл.   
Аугмент спал, обняв подушку и уткнувшись в нее лицом… одетый в маккоевскую рубашку. Достаточно длинная, та целомудренно прикрывала ханову задницу, но обнаженные длинные ноги и открытая завернутым до локтя рукавом рука почему-то выглядели совершенно непристойно и настолько притягательно, что про полотенце МакКоем было забыто сразу же.  
— Нуньен… — два шага до постели, вытянуть из-под рук подушку и обнять самому, прижимаясь в миг пересохшими губами к губам аугмента, — господи, Нуньен…  
Хан не просыпаясь теснее прижался к МакКою, что-то тихо простонал, почти на пределе слышимости, устроил голову у того на плече, и Боунзу ничего не осталось, как запустить пальцы, который раз за день, в густые волосы аугмента.  
Дальше сознание, убаюканное мерным дыханием Хана просто выключилось.  
***  
Препирательства с Джимом насчет выходных готовы были пойти по новому кругу, когда коммуникатор в руке МакКоя захлопнули, тихо выдохнув в шею:   
— Хватит, Лен.  
— Господи боже! — Боунз вздрогнул. — Разбудил?  
Хан хмыкнул, устроил подбородок на его плече и снова прижал к себе — Боунз вывернулся из объятий аугмента, чтобы дотянуться до коммуникатора, валявшегося на полу. Коммуникатор принадлежал Хану, и Джим взбесился явно еще и с этого, когда узнал, откуда до него докапывается его СМО. Тридцать шесть часов Боунзу удалось отвоевать.   
— Нет. Я проснулся тогда же, когда и ты. Все слышал.  
— Не, ну не паршивец? — МакКой вздохнул и снова бросил коммуникатор на пол, — Ладно, попустится. Переживет, что все интересное прошло без него и попустится.  
— Несомненно, — Хан отпустил доктора ненадолго, только чтобы поднять и усадить себе на бедра, — Не хочу даже думать об этом. Не сейчас.  
Боунз скользнул пальцами по ключицам, выставленным в расстегнутом вороте рубашки, которая сбилась и перекрутилась и ничего уже не скрывала, расстегнул те немногие оставшиеся застегнутыми пуговицы, прошелся ладонями по рельефным мышцам груди, нагнулся и приник губами к шее Хана, прикусил кожу над бьющимся пульсом и провел языком вверх, к челюсти. Пальцы аугмента сжались на его бедрах, Хан повернул голову, предоставляя МакКою свою шею для всего того, чего тот захочет, демонстрируя россыпь родинок в виде неизвестного созвездия. Все родинки немедленно были вылизаны, Боунз снова прикусил шею аугмента, и тот медленно выдохнул, впиваясь пальцами еще сильнее. Синяки? Да черт с ними.  
— А о чем ты хочешь думать, Нуньен? — наверное, не стоит дразнить Хана, но так хотелось, тот низко прорычал в ответ, повернулся и, наконец убрав руку с бедра МакКоя, запустил пальцы в его стриженые волосы и прижал свой рот к его, целуя так, что доктор забыл как думать и даже дышать.  
— Я не хочу _думать_ , Лен. Я хочу тебя, — произнес аугмент в губы МакКою, давая тому отдышаться, — Всего тебя. Сейчас.  
На немой вопрос во взгляде Леонарда Хан запустил руку в скопище подушек в изголовье, пошарил там и сунул доктору в ладонь тюбик с регенерирующим гелем, видимо, тот самый, приподнялся, скидывая с себя ненужную уже рубашку и вздрогнул, когда скользкая ладонь обхватила его член.  
— Лен… Лен, что ты?..  
— Я хочу — так.  
— Да я же… — аугмент сорвался на стон, запрокинув голову. Хорошо, слишком хорошо. Он завел руки за голову и вцепился в изголовье, давая понять, что не тронет, даже если захочет, а так останется хотя бы иллюзия контроля. Боунз прекрасно знает, как его срывает от секса, и все равно хочет его в себе, — Ты с ума сошел, Лен…  
— Давно уже. С тобой вместе…  
Хан не двигается, отдает себя всего МакКою, даже так, подстраивает свое тело под его, двигается вместе с ним, медленно, слишком медленно, зная, что чуть быстрее, чуть резче сейчас, тому будет больно, сдерживает себя, когда чужие руки гладят, ласкают, царапают, сдерживается тогда, когда с губ МакКоя срывается раздраженное и нетерпеливое «Ну же!», отпускает изголовье и комкает в пальцах простыни, и все же срывается, не в силах больше сдерживать себя и свое собственное желание, поднимается и подхватывает доктора под спину, накрывая его губы своими, целует, ловит стоны, прогибается сам, когда МакКой раздирает короткими ногтями его плечи и спину, когда сжимает зубы на его шее, и «только со мной, Лен, только со мной...», и выдыхает давно уже забытое слово на родном языке.  
 _Pyaara._


	14. В зоне стабильной связи

ПАДД МакКоя тихо пискнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении. От Ухуры, «Бросили подпространственный передатчик, три дня будем в зоне стабильной связи». Запомнила, как он жаловался, что дочь уже черт знает сколько не слышал. Боунз отправил «Спасибо» и удобнее устроился в гнезде из подушек. Откуда их столько набралось у Хана, было не очень понятно, если только настырный аугмент заставил репликатор вывернуться наизнанку — а он мог. Сам Хан ушел в душ и, видимо, решил там превратиться в русалку, как можно плескаться полчаса, особенно когда его ждут. К себе в каюту Боунз пока не собирался, да и аугмент его просто бы не отпустил, дорвавшись наконец-то до своего любовника, он решил компенсировать и МакКою, и себе все, упущенное за неделю. Весьма успешно, надо сказать, шевелиться у Боунза желания тоже особо не было. Мысли по голове тоже ползали лениво и нехотя, и сводились в целом к одному вопросу, гласившему : «Можно ли затрахать аугмента?»  
Видимо, нет. Во всяком случае, не обычному человеку сорока с небольшим лет. После четвертого раза, когда Хан довел его до оргазма только ртом, Боунз просто отключился и в себя пришел уже тогда, когда сам Хан ушел в душ. То есть, он там мог и больше, чем полчаса плескаться.   
— Душа моя, ты не превратишься в морское чудовище? — позвал Боунз. Ответа не было, но вода течь прекратила, а еще через пару минут появился Хан, с растрепанными мокрыми волосами и в накинутой на плечи все той же серой маккоевской рубашке. — Фетишист чертов, зачем тебе моя рубашка?  
Хан фыркнул и довольно сощурил кошачьи глаза.   
— Она теперь моя.  
МакКой закатил глаза в ответ.  
— Как хочешь. Но у меня она одна приличная была, и именно ее-то ты и стащил. Зачем, Нуньен?  
Хан опустился на кровать рядом с МакКоем, устроил голову у того на бедре — Боунз поежился от ощущения влажных волос, но ничего не сказал, только стер каплю со лба аугмента.  
— Это твоя рубашка. Она пахла тобой. Поэтому и взял. Иначе не мог спать, совсем.  
МакКой сглотнул откуда-то взявшийся в горле комок. Это генетическое совершенство, идеальное существо, и не могло заснуть без него, сварливого, ядовитого и далее по списку корабельного доктора.  
— Нуньен…  
— Лен, ты опять слишком много думаешь, — Хан теперь растянулся рядом с ним, провел носом по щеке МакКоя, — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты уже не думал? Хотя… Я знаю.  
— Хочу быть аугментом… — только и смог простонать Боунз.  
***  
— Скучно, Нуньен? Да тут скучно не бывает, это сейчас какая-то полоса была, — МакКой перебирал волосы аугмента, устроившегося поперек кровати, головой на груди у доктора, — Нас так далеко еще не заносило. И то, Джим нашел приключений на наши задницы.  
Хан лежал с закрытыми глазами и издавал звуки, подозрительно похожие на мурлыкание. МакКой усмехнулся, и глаза аугмента моментально открылись.  
— Что такое?  
— Да ничего… — пальцы еще раз прошлись по черным прядям, — Спок, горе это остроухое, с сехлатом тебя сравнить умудрился. Сехлат — не сехлат, а кот ты точно. Большой такой. Ягуар или кто-то похожий.  
— Леопард скорее тогда уж, — Хан опять прикрыл глаза, — Индия же.  
Валяющийся на полу рядом с брошеным коммуникатором ПАДД пискнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении.  
— Не бери. Ну их всех, — Боунз сделал недовольное лицо, — Если бы что серьезное, уже бы ломились.  
Аугмент все-таки поднялся и дотянулся до ПАДДа, плюхнулся обратно и открыл сообщение. Посмотрел в него. Поморгал. Фыркнул — и рассмеялся в голос. Отсмеявшись, протянул ПАДД доктору.  
— Полюбуйся на это. Ну кто еще, кроме капитана Джеймса Кирка… — тут аугмент опять закатился в приступе хохота.  
Боунз не поверил своим глазам сначала. В сообщении была одна строка, от кого-то из ботанического, кого он не знал лично, строка эта гласила «У нас опять...» и к сообщению было прикреплено фото. Джеймс Т. Кирк, собственной капитанской персоной, хорошо и плотно обмотанный каким-то растением и рядом с коконом капитана — коммандер Спок с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица. МакКой от такого заржал сам.  
— Господи ты боже, что это? Куда он опять залез?  
Хан хрюкнул, сдерживая смех. ПАДД пискнул сообщением еще раз.  
«Тут драма и комедия. Капитан орет. Мистер Сингх, спасайте!»  
— Ну вашу ж мать… — простонал Боунз. Опять покоя не дают, даже в выходной, — Да когда же это закончится!  
— Я ненадолго. Освободим капитана, заберу зеленую фею и вернусь, — Хан, хихикая (вот этого Боунз от аугмента не ждал совсем, не вязалось такое с ним), напялил спортивные штаны и ту самую боунзову рубашку, не иначе, для того, чтобы Джима разорвало от злости, подхватил ПАДД и направился к двери, — У меня ощущение, что коммандера тоже придется спасать.  
***  
Капитан действительно орал. Громко. И гнусно ругался. Спок стоял на достаточно безопасном расстоянии, чтобы раскачивающийся в коконе из лиан Кирк не мог до него дотянуться и пнуть, а за спиной вулканца пряталась парочка ботаников с ПАДДами. Энсин МакКензи, вспомнил Хан и энсин Тишша, которая и отправила ему фотографию. Андорианка при виде Хана помахала ему, Хан покачал головой в ответ. Спок тоже повернулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Мистер Сингх, с капитаном все в порядке. Ему просто не нравится растение. — в тоне вулканца отчетливо была слышна издевка, хоть и в вулканском ее варианте, — Могу предположить, что растению капитан Кирк тоже не очень нравится.  
— Этому растению никто не нравится, — хихикнула андорианка, — оно первым делом босса поймало, — Хан закатил глаза, Спок приподнял вторую бровь, а Кирк от неожиданности даже перестал орать и ругаться, — Ну да, а чего такого? Оно тут уже всех почти переловило.  
— Они так развлекаются, — аугмент развел руками в воздухе, подразумевая этим жестом всех, работающих в малой оранжерее, — Я их, между прочим, просил поместить это в стазис-поле, но нет.  
— Ну босс! — обиженным тоном протянул второй энсин, — Оно общаться хочет, да и жалко его. Ее. Лиану, в общем.  
Хан смерил обоих энсинов ледяным взглядом, те опять спрятались за вулканца, подальше от недовольства своего неформального начальства, в надежде, что начальство непосредственное их в обиду не даст.   
— Дурдом, цитируя доктора МакКоя. Энсины, или стазис-поле, или я ваше детище обдеру по отросточку, и мне, в отличие от вас, его — или ее — жалко не будет. Капитан, — тут он наконец-то соизволил обратиться к Кирку, — не дергайтесь. Сейчас освобожу.  
Кирк тяжело вздохнул, а Хан подошел ближе и протянул руку к сплетению отростков, которые моментально реагировали на движение, расплелись, выронив капитана, и обвили руку аугмента. Тот дернул за загребущие плети, и лиана, обмякнув, повисла, не подавая признаков жизни.  
Кирк поднялся, потирая ушибленный зад. Обиженно посмотрел на вулканца, который в ответ чуть склонил голову на бок, потом на Хана. Аугмент пожал плечами.  
— Это на самом деле всех хватает. Они вас не предупредили? Оно досадное, но в целом безвредное, главное, близко не подходить.  
Джим почесал в затылке, еще раз потер отбитую пятую точку и развел руками, мол, предупредили. Хан хмыкнул. Спок за его спиной тяжело и совершенно по-человечески вздохнул. А капитан внезапно рассмеялся.  
— Это ваше творчество надо к клингонам забрасывать, или к ромуланцам, будет весело. Зашел за кофе на свою голову! Это… Хан?  
— Да? — аугмент смотрел на капитана, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
— Это… Спасибо.  
— За что? За лиану?  
— Не… — Кирк собрался с мыслями и посмотрел Хану в глаза, — За то, что вы Энтерпрайз вытащили. И экипаж, — он повернулся к вулканцу, — Спок, извини. Я тебе тут наговорил всякого. Спасибо, — коммандер кивнул, Кирк же продолжил говорить, — Я вообще сначала решил, что это растение — твоих рук дело, а тут Спок, ну я и наорал на него, что позволяет кому попало что попало. Он, как видишь, в долгу не остался. У него вообще чувство справедливости обостренное, ну да ты знаешь, наверное, и без меня. В общем… Приношу извинения.  
— Принято, — ответили хором Спок и Хан.  
— Нда. Вас теперь двое. — Кирк констатировал это, как показалось аугменту, с затаенным ужасом, — Не-не-не, мораль вы мне потом будете читать, я всего-то за кофе зашел!  
— Мораль и лекцию по безопасности, капитан, вам доктор МакКой прочтет. Коммандер? Я вообще-то за вами пришел, решил, вас спасать надо, от капитана. А оказалось, наоборот.  
— Да меня постоянно от него спасать надо! — влез Кирк, — Пусть расскажет, как меня душил!  
Спок позеленел кончиками ушей, а Хан сначала посмотрел на капитана, потом на коммандера, а потом громко рассмеялся. Кирк обиженно надул губы, и тут до него, наконец-то дошло, точнее, он наконец-то увидел, что именно надето на Хане.  
— Э-ээ… Это ж рубашка Боунза! Вот же ты наглая зараза! Совести у тебя, блин, нет!  
— Генетически не заложено, — продолжая смеяться, ответил Хан, приобнял за талию Спока, отчего тот позеленел не только ушами, а Джим возмущенно засопел, — Пойдемте, коммандер. У нас остались нерешенные проблемы.


	15. На любом языке

К удивлению Хана, вулканец даже не особо сопротивлялся тому, что его тащили к турболифту, по ходу дела тиская за все возможные, но все еще приличные места. Он даже не особо сопротивлялся, когда аугмент попытался прижать его к стене, только пробормотал «Тут людно». И все. Это удивляло. И настораживало.  
— Спок? — Хан посмотрел остроухому коммандеру в глаза. Те были обсидианово-черными, до такой степени расширились зрачки, — Все хорошо?  
В ответ Спок обхватил его лицо ладонями, поставив пальцы одной из них на контактные точки, и просто дал заглянуть в свою голову. Хана обожгло невысказанным желанием, да еще и парочкой мыслеобразов сверху припечатало.  
— Ну и омут у вас, комма-аандер, — выдохнул он на ухо вулканцу, провел языком по острому кончику, — И какие в нем откормленные черти.  
В турболифт они ввалились, напугав кого-то, выходившего из него, и уже в лифте Спок изумил аугмента до глубины души, саданув по кнопке экстренной остановки и прижав того к стене.  
— Хан… — выдохнул вулканец, прижимаясь губами к губам аугмента и переплетая свои пальцы с его, — ashalik…  
— Ashaya, — слово вспомнилось само, — Спок, Спок… — кожа под голубой форменкой показалась обжигающей даже для аугмента, он провел пальцами по позвонкам Спока вверх, чуть нажимая, вспоминая, чему его _научили_ , еще когда заметив, что коммандер к нему неравнодушен, на случай — вдруг пригодится. Пригодилось. Спок словно плавился под его руками, жарко выдыхая в губы имя — прозвище — титул. Не-имя. — Ashaya… Назови меня по имени, Спок. Мое. Имя. — пальцы теперь опускались по позвоночнику вниз, и вулканец уже стонал, не сдерживаясь, от этой грубой, как показалось бы со стороны, ласки. — Имя…  
— Нуньен… — Спок будто хотел вжаться в него всем телом, не дать даже единой молекуле воздуха их разделить, и Хан, подхватив его под спину, развернул к стене и запустил лифт, пока их не начали искать.  
Оказавшись в каюте, они едва успели закрыть за собой дверь, на пол полетела форменка Спока, за ней рубашка Хана, рассыпая пуговицы, аугмент подталкивал вулканца к кровати, попутно расстегивая на нем форменные брюки, и задремавший было МакКой еле успел откатиться, когда рядом с ним рухнул сначала Спок, а сверху на него приземлился Хан.  
— Иди к нам, Лен, — его даже не спрашивали, его ухватили за руку, подтащили ближе и втянули в двойной поцелуй.  
Вулканец был горячим, раскаленным даже по сравнению с Ханом, И сейчас он совершенно не смущался ни того, что делали с ним, ни того, что делал сам, словно дожидался и, наконец-то, дождался. Он позволял аугменту вести, не убирая пальцы с его лица, показывая, чего хочет, не произнося ни слова, только мысли, образы и язык тела, голодного и жадного до ласки  
— Ashaya… – Хан беззвучно выдохнул в губы Споку, сплел свои пальцы с его, — Леонард… _покажи ему тоже_.  
— Да, да… T`hy`la, да… Вы, оба, ashayam – Спок выдернул руку из хватки Хана, и, так и не убрав пальцы с его контактных точек, коснулся лица МакКоя в жесте мелдинга — T`hylara…  
Леонарда накрыло их общими эмоциями, он даже не подозревал, что так бывает, жаркий ветер вулканской пустыни, волны океана, ветер и белые цветы, мед, пряности и шелк, то, что они чувствуют, то, как они видят, то, как он их ощущает, они же — его цветущий сад, летний вечер и ночная гроза, которая смывает пыль с листвы персиковых деревьев. _Любимые_.  
Он уже перестал понимать, кто его целует, чьи это руки, они сейчас все трое были чем-то, кем-то единым, и даже вымотанное Ханом, казалось, уже до предела тело даже не сопротивлялось тому, что с ним делают. Это было слишком хорошо, Леонард словно плыл по этим накрывающим волнам, ощущая всем собой бархат кожи, впиваясь пальцами до синяков в сильные плечи, кусая целующие его губы, дурея от ощущений, которых было слишком много для него одного. И не только для него, если те звуки, которые издавал Хан, могли о чем-то сказать, его стиснутые до боли Ханом пальцы, Спок, что-то мягко и очень тихо говорящий на вулканском, и кто бы только знал, что все будет — так… Край покидающего сознания еще успел уловить это «ashayam”, и МакКой окончательно сдался на волю двух не-людей.  
***  
Хана все-таки удалось заездить, по крайней мере, выглядел он именно так, Спок же зеленел и старался зарыться в подушки. При виде неимоверно довольного выражения лица аугмента первое, что захотелось сделать МакКою, так это выдать ему лимон, ради сохранения спокойствия экипажа, если Хан с таким лицом выползет из своей каюты, хотя, немного подумав, он решил, что из каюты Хана в ближайшие сутки вряд ли хоть кто-то из них троих выползет, дорвался не только аугмент, но и остроухий коммандер, видимо, компенсируя себе вообще все, что только можно, да и нельзя, но очень хочется.  
— Душа моя, оказывается, и у тебя есть предел возможностей, — хмыкнул доктор, — Это даже хорошо, потому что я смогу отдохнуть. Ты меня вымотал. Совсем. Спок, хватит изображать вулканских ящериц и закапываться, как трахаться, так ты не стеснялся, чего уж сейчас-то…  
Вулканец зарываться перестал, но прижал подушку к лицу и глухо в нее застонал, а Хан, перевернувшись на живот и демонстрируя роскошно располосованную и еще не до конца зажившую спину, подпер голову руками и очень ехидным тоном произнес:  
— Леона-аард… У тебя даже есть силы трепаться, о каком «вымотал» ты сейчас говоришь? — и рассмеялся при виде неподдельного ужаса на лице доктора, — Не-не-не, мне, в отличие от тебя, даже говорить лень. Спок… Иди сюда, _ashaya_. Иди к нам.  
Спок, продолжая зеленеть, втиснулся между Ханом и Боунзом, и Хан снова переплел пальцы с его, прижимаясь к его спине. Боунз усмехнулся и провел по изогнутой брови вулканца, потом по кончику острого уха, вызывая долгий вздох.  
— Леонард, я…  
— Я знаю. Это мы идиоты, а Нуньен у нас хитрая продуманная зараза.  
— Ты жалуешься? — Хан улыбался, глядя на МакКоя из-за плеча вулканца, — _Pyaara_.  
— Вот еще, — МакКой тоже улыбался в ответ, — просто ты хитрая зараза. И хороший психолог. И что значит это слово, Нуньен?  
— Ты ведь знаешь.  
МакКой не знал, но по улыбке, по взгляду — понял. _Любимый_.


End file.
